Two Special Songs
by BreviGel
Summary: 23rd of March is the Saotome University students' graduation but for Haruka and Ren it was a more special day.They were together for 3 yrs. but because of a selfish decision, they broke up. 6 years without seeing each other and not knowing what happened to Haruka was all hidden. A reunion that led everyone meet again especially the couples. Secrets were gradually revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys! Another story that I invented but this time it's a story about Haruka and Ren. I hope you all will like it :) Enjoy! Oh! And please excuse my grammatical and spelling errors. Thank you.. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri~ !**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Our Special Day**

**March 23, 2004 – 8:32 PM**

" Congratulations on Graduating!" shouted Shining, flying all over the venue.

The party was a gift from him for all of the graduates. He also abolished the 'Relationship is Forbidden' rule 5 years ago, on the same date which is another reason to celebrate. This day is also special for Haruka and Ren. Today is their 3rd Anniversary. They've kept their relationship a secret from the whole school until before the rule was abolished.

" May I take you for a dance? " a man with a deep voice asks, offering his right hand to the lady.

" Of course. " the lady replied , as she took the man's right hand.

The man pulled her and immediately kissed her forehead.

" Stop doing that Ren. It's disgusting! " Masato shouted. " Go away and just dance if you want to dance! "

Ren and Haruka started dating since their 1st year in highschool. Haruka has a little crush on him because of the way Ren plays his saxophone. While Ren, on the other side, fell in love with her at first sight. It took him a whole month watching Haruka in the shadows. He tried getting her attention with flowers and gifts but Haruka always ignores it and throw it away. Until the day Ren was really pissed of. He was really angry that she carried Haruka away from her class and took her to the rooftop.

FLASHBACK

"Put me down! What do you think are you doing? " she shouted, suddenly blushing when she saw that it was Ren who carried her.

Ren gently put her down,sighed and said, " Will you please listen to me first?"

" No! Who would want to listen to someone who'll suddenly carry me ? I'm leaving! I have a lot of thing to do." Haruka angrily said, walking towards the door..

Ren suddenly pulled her arms and kissed her lips. She stood quiet and blushed. She didn't move an inch and didn't slap him because of shockness.

" I like you. I really really like you. The flowers you see everyday in your locker was all sent by me. Whenever I try getting your attention you would always look away or focus on books. I don't know why out of all the women here in school my heart chose you.. everytime I see you, I'll smile without any reasons. I don't know why but I.. I really like you.. " explained Ren, he was blushing and was about to return inside the school.

" W-wait! What d-did you s-say? Y-you like m-me? " she nervously asks.

He turn around and said, " I said I LIKE YOU. No lies included and don't you dare think of it as a joke. I'm serious about what I said. I really like you. "

At first, Haruka really thought of it as a joke and didn't believe him. She had a tiny crush on Ren but didn't expect him to confess to her.

" Hey… Are you sure that your words are really for me?" she asks.

He rolled his eyes and said, " I'll wait for your answer tomorrow."

" Why wait for tomorrow when there's today? " Haruka said.

He once again turned around and looked at her. He was really nervous and scared about her answer.

" I'll go out with you… in one condition. " she answered, slightly blushing.

" What is it? I'll do anything for you,Haruka. " Ren happily asked, approaching her slowly.

Haruka suddenly pulled him and hugged him. She whispered, " Return my first kiss.. please.. "

Ren looked at her with gentle eyes and said, " Is that all? Sure.. It'll be an honor to return your first kiss.. " He then kissed her again and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! I promise you I'll love you with all my heart… I love you! " Ren whispered. The both of them blushed upon hearing the Love from each other's lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

" Ren, do you know what day it is today? " asked Haruka.

" Of course I do!" Ren excitedly replied.

" Really? What is it? " she ask again.

" It's our graduation day! " he proudly answered.

Haruka was really disappointed to his answer and suddenly left the venue. She went to the Garden where they usually spent their time together.. She sat down on a bench and relaxed a bit.

"How could he forget our anniversary?" she angrily talk to herself.

Tears suddenly fell from her eyes and suddenly she remembered their first anniversary ,where Ren took her to his family's private resort. They spent a whole week in the resort. Then their second anniversary followed where Ren took her in his house, introduced her to his parents and had a dinner together. His parents were really funny. Remembering those times made her laugh. She wiped her tears and stand up.

"Haruka~! I came to get you… " a red long-haired woman said..

" Tomo–chan! I'm about to go back.." Haruka explained.

Tomo-chan smiled and hold her hand they went back to the party, and when Haruka opened the door she was shocked at what she saw. It was raining Petals of Roses all over the place then she heard a saxophone playing her favourite song, Can't Help Falling In Love with You . She saw Ren standing on a stage as he put down his saxophone gently and sang the song..

~Take my hand (take my hand) ,Take my whole life too (life too) , For I can't help falling in love with you ~

When Haruka heard that part her tears began to fall again. With Ren's deep voice she remembered her father singing that song. She closed her eyes and continued listening to the song . When the song ended she opened her eyes and found Ren standing and staring at her. He then smiled and held the microphone near him and said,

" First of all, Congratulations on graduating everyone! " he shouted,as students clapped and cheered. " And the most important thing I wanted to say is… Happy 3rd Anniversary, Haruka. " he said and gently gave her a warm smile.

He went down the stage and approached her. Haruka once again cried and said..

" You… I really hate you! I thought you didn't remember our special day.. " she said.

" I love you too, Haruka " he happily replied, looking at her honestly. He then remembered something..

" Come.. I'll give you my gift.. " he added as he pull Haruka's hand outside their school's gym, went to tha parking lot and they both entered Ren's sports car.

" You know.. you don't really have to buy me a gift, you already gave me all the things I wanted, Ren. " Haruka said.

" Don't worry I didn't buy it. " he said, smiling at her. " He then grabbed a darkblue box in his pocket and showed it to Haruka.

" What's this? You told me you didn't buy anything.. " Haruka said.

" Wait.. just open it first. " Ren said. Waiting for Haruka to open the box.

Haruka then opened the box and saw simple necklace with a star pendant.

" You told me..you didn't buy anything.. " Haruka complained.

" I didn't buy it! I made that for you for more than 2 days. " Ren answered. " That's why you should take good care of it.. Oh, and that star pendant, it has a lot of special meaning. "

" What special meaning? " Haruka curiously asked.

" Well.. 1st, it's because you are the only star I'll be seeing from today onwards. 2nd, it's because of you that the Starish are formed. And lastly, it's because you have the only shine that can make me happy. " Ren explained.

Haruka blushed and smiled. She hugged him and said, " Thank you so much for everything.. "

" Eh? Is that all? Isn't there any CHU? Or muah? " Ren jokingly asked.

Haruka chuckled and gave him a kiss on the lips. She hugged him once again and grabbed something behind him. It was a small box, wrapped with orange wrapper.

" Here.. my gift to my one and only prince. " Haruka said as she gave him the box.

" What's this? You don't really need to do this.. " he said. He opened the box and saw a new Rolex watch. " Wow.. isn't this a limited edition? Thank you. "

" When I first saw it, I immediately thought of you. So I bought it for our 3rd anniversary. " Haruka explained.

" I love you.. you're really the best. I love you soooooo much! " Ren happily shouted. He then claimed Haruka's lips.

Ren accompanied Haruka to her house and wanted to greet her grandmother but when they arrived they only saw a letter on the kitchen table.

* * *

_Haruka, _

_I'll be back next week, grandpa wants me to visit him in Hokkaido. I left some allowance for the whole week, don't spend to much, okay? And tell Ren that I trust him to take care of you. Take care of your health and body. Love you! _

_ Love, Grandma_

_P.S Go to our countryside and take a vacation. I left the keys inside your room._

" It's already late.. do you want to stay here for the night? " asked Haruka.

* * *

" Well.. do YOU want me to stay? " Ren jokingly asked.

Haruka shyly nodded and blushed lightly. Ren didn't expect her to answer that honestly.

" Are you serious? " Ren quickly asked. " I can't do that.. especially when there's just the two of us.. " he added.

Haruka stood silently for some seconds and said, " Ehehe… Of course, I'm not serious. I'm just kidding… it's already late, you should go home. "

Haruka pushed him to the door, said goodnight and immediately lock the door.

When she closed the door, she blushed as red as a tomato.

REN was about to ride his car when he noticed the dark clouds gradually covering the moon .. until he heard a thunder.. he immediately taught of Haruka and returned back to her house. The door wasn't locked, he entered the house and searched for Haruka. He went to the kitchen,living room, bathroom and garden but didn't find her.. the last room he checked was her room. Thunder and lightning continued as he enter her room.

" Haruka? Are you here? " Ren shouted. Walking towards the bed.. He then saw Haruka under the bed's blanket, covering her ears with some tears coming from her eyes. He quickly hugged her.

" I'm sorry.. I'll stay here with you. I'm sorry, I'll never leave you alone again." Ren calmly said.

" Ren.. " Haruka murmured. " Can you sing something for me? " she asked.

" Anything for you, my love.. " Ren replied. " What do you want me to sing? "

" something that would make me feel relax… " Haruka said.

Ren breath deep and started singing…

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_And dress it up with trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hangs from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

He paused for a while and saw Haruka sleeping. Haruka's hand was still holding Ren's hand.. he kissed her forehead.

" Guess I have no choice.. " Ren murmured. He then lay down beside Haruka and let his arms be her pillow for the night and slept happily with Haruka beside him.

The next morning… Ren woke up late. He got up and didn't see Haruka beside him. He quickly ran out of the room and searched for Haruka.. He searched the whole 2nd floor and didn't find her. He then heard a bang downstairs and rashed in the kitchen.

" Haruka! What happened? You should've wake me up.. " Ren worriedly shouted, helping her get up.

" I was just trying to reach the plates at the top shelf.. and I don't really wanna wake you up for something like this small.. " Haruka explained.

" It's not a small matter! What if you got hurt or fell really hard? What if your head hit the floor or something hard? I can't take it if something were to happen to you.. " Ren said, showing her some worried and concerned look.

Haruka let out a deep sigh and said, " I'm sorry.. I only wanted to make you breakfasts as a thanks for staying with me the whole night.. "

Ren hugged her and replied, " It's okay.. As long as you're by my side and safe, I'm happy. "

Haruka, then made breakfasts for two while Ren made some coffee and prepared the plates on the table. They ate breakfast and have few conversation.

" Do you want to go to the villa with me? " Haruka asked as she take a bite of her food.

" Can we? I really want to relaxed and enjoy the summer.. especially with my one and only woman.. " Ren said, winking at her.

Haruka laughed and said, " Then, after breakfast I'll go pack some of my things and then let's go to your house to tell your parents that we're having a short vacation.. and so that you can get some of your clothes. "

" Sure,why not? But why are we going today? Can't we go tomorrow? " Ren curiously asked.

" Well..It's alright for me to go tomorrow but I really miss my hometown already." Haruka replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

" Okay.. I get it.. if it's for your happiness I'll do anything. " Ren said, giving her a weird smile.

They finished their breakfast, cleaned their dishes and fix theirselves. Haruka went to pack some of her clothes while Ren helped her. After getting ready, Haruka locked the main door and the both of them rode Ren's sports car. They went to Ren's parents' mansion and while Ren pack some of his clothes, Haruka had a chat with his parents.

Haruka greeted his parents with a kiss on the cheeks. The three of them sat down on the sofa.

" How are you? It's been along time since we last met. " Ren's mother started the conversation.

" Ehehe.. I'm fine.. Sorry if Ren wasn't able to get home last night. " Haruka said.

" Ohh.. It's fine. Did something happen last night? I mean did you do it? " Ren's mother excitedly asked.

Haruka slightly blushed and shook her head.

Ren's mother sigh and said, " Can't the two of you make me a grandchild? I really want this family to have another member.. it's so lonely being left alone in here. "

" Dear, don't worry.. the two of them will soon reach that stage. " Ren's father added.

" Then.. Haruka, I'll leave Ren all up to you. I want you to be my daughter-in-law.. I really wanted another girl in this family. " Ren's mother once again complained.

Haruka nodded and they continued their conversation until Ren showed up with a small trolly. He was looking at his parents with a curious look.

" Mom, Dad… What are you asking her? Did you tell her something weird? " Ren curiously asked, still giving them a curious look.

" Aren't the two of you supposedly on your way to the villa at this time?" his father asked. " Don't worry we didn't tell her your plan.. " he jokingly added.

" Father! " Ren shouted. " We have to go.. Bye.. "

Ren then hold Haruka's hand and ran outside. They both rode his car and finally went to Haruka's hometown. They arrived there at 4 PM in the afternoon. Haruka immediately unpacked their luggage while Ren prepared some snacks.

After fixing everything, the both of them sat on the sofa.. rested for a while. Feeling tired of cleaning and fixingeverything in the house for more than 2 hours. Ren lay down on Haruka's lap and closed his eyes for a minute while Haruka kept on playing his soft long hair. Until they didn't notice that the both of them fell asleep.

Haruka woke up at exactly 9 PM.. she saw Ren still sleeping on her laps and slowly placed his head on a pillow. She then went to the kitchen and searched for something they can eat.

She slaps her forehead and said, " There isn't any food nor drinks inside.. I forgot to buy some in the supermarket.. "

" Haruka? What's the problem? " Ren asked. As he stood up beside the kitchen's door.

" Oh.. Ren! I'm sorry did I wake you up? " Haruka said, approaching him and fixed his hair.

" Uhh.. no. Why? What's the problem? " Ren asked once again.

" Well.. I forgot to buy some food and drinks in the market. So therefore we don't have any food in this house..

" Haruka explained as she let out a sigh.

" Should I pick some vegetable and fruits at your grandma's yard? " Ren suggested.

" Eh? No.. It's already dark and it's dangerous there.. what if you fell to the cliff. " Haruka worriedly said.

" Fine.. How about we eat outside? Or buy something from the convenient store?" Ren excitedly suggested.

" Sure.. Let's Go.. I'm starving! " Haruka happily replied.

They went outside and found a family restaurant. It was about to closed but the employees wanted to accept them as the last customer. Ren ordered a steak while Haruka ordered a kid's meal.

" Why'd you order that? Aren't you hungry? " asked Ren as he laughs at Haruka.

" Hey.. Kid's meal doesn't have any age limit and in fact it's more delicious than yours. It has my favourite mango pudding, a burger, strawberry milk shake and French fries. " Haruka excitedly said.

" Haha! My girlfriend's really like a kid.. if ever our future son's here he'll probably laugh at you. " Ren said.

Their order arrived and the waiter smiled at them. They were the only customer left therefore the staffs were watching them eat with weird smiles. They felt like the staffs were expecting them to do something cheesy. Haruka kept calm while Ren kept on bugging her.. After having dinner they went home with silence and quickly went bed.

The next morning , Ren woke up because of his cellphone. He picked up the phone and saw that the caller was an unknown number.

" Hello? Who's this? " Ren answered calmly.

" Ren. This is your grandfather.. I have something important to tell you..can you come here today? " his grandfather asked.

" Eh? I'm sorry but I'm in Kyoto for a whole week.. can't you say it here? " Ren said. " Oh yeah! What would you like for souvenir? "

" Uhh… Well… I want everyone here on the 5th of April just to have dinner together.. also bring your girlfriend." His grandfather said.

" Sure.. we'll go home after we take a short vacation just for you, my favourite grandfather. " Ren said.

" Thank you, Ren. Then, I have to go.. I still lack sleep. " he replied.

" Bye.. Take care , okay? Don't push yourself too hard. " Ren said as he hang up. He then take a look at Haruka's room if she's still sleeping. When he entered the room, he didn't saw her. He ran everywhere and didn't find her. When he was about to go out a voice came out from the yard.

" Haruka! Atleast tell me where you're going! " Ren scolded her.

" I was just picking some vegetables and fruits at the back.. I don't really wanna disturb you with your conversation with your grandfather.. " Haruka said.

" What? You were awake? Why didn't you tell me so I could help you? " Ren complained.

" I told you already why.. it's because I don't want to disturb you. I'm already done anyway.. " Haruka said as she gave Ren a good morning kiss.

Ren blushed and said, " Fine.. since you gave me a kiss that you haven't done for so long.. but can I help you in the kitchen? "

Haruka chuckled and blushed lightly. " Sure… " she said.

The two of them prepared a light breakfast and some made some brewed coffee. They ate breakfast like a newlywed couple. Haruka washed the dishes while Ren kept on disturbing her. He hugged her from the back and whispered into her ears, " Haruka… can't we play now? Do that later.. please? "

Haruka blushed hearing those words with Ren's deep voice. She then washed the final plate and put it on a container.

" What kind of game are we playing? " Haruka curiously asked.

" Hmm… let's go outside, have a picnic, play some games and wait for the sun to go down and sleep under a tree. " Ren happily suggested.

" Geez… that seems like a drama. Why don't you take a shower first and I'll take you to somewhere beautiful..

" Haruka said.

" Mou! Fine…but won't you take a bath with me? " Ren asked, smiling at her pervertedly.

Haruka blushed and hitted him, she walked out and shouted, " You idiot! "

Ren laughed and proceed to the bathroom to take a shower. While Haruka stayed in the kitchen and prepared some sandwiches for their picnic later. When Ren got out, he went to Haruka with just a towel covering his thing down.

" Ren! What the? Can't you please put some clothes on? " Haruka shyly shouted.

Ren laughed and said, " I just wanted to tell you that there isn't any shampoo left for you.. "

" Can't you tell me that with some clothes on? " Haruka complained as she cover her eyes and avoid looking at his muscular body.

" Ok, Ok.. I'm sorry.. I'll put my clothes on.. Later. " Ren laughingly said.

Haruka sighed and went in the bathroom to take a bath, she was already wet with water when she remembered that there isn't any shampoo left. She slapped her forehead and thought for some seconds.

_I can't ask Ren to enter here and gave me a shampoo.. but I can't also wash my hair without any shampoo. I don't want to use a body soap as a shampoo either.. Oh God! Guess I have no choice but to go out. _

Haruka then went out with just a towel covering her body and searched for a shampoo under the bathroom sink, but she couldn't find any. She then remembered some shampoo she bought inside her bag. Before she went out of the bathroom, she checked if Ren is outside. Since it was safe and it was silent, she quickly ran to her room, looked inside her bag and grabbed the shampoo. When she was on her way back to the bathroom, she saw Ren and rash towards the bathroom but unfortunately she slipped. Ren caught her but in a weird position. Haruka was on top of Ren's body. Haruka blushed red more than a tomato and an apple. She quickly stood up, left Ren and went inside the bathroom once again.

* * *

**A/N : Hoping for your Reviews/ Comments.**

**Next Chapter: Our Memories**


	2. Chapter 2 : Our Memories

**A/N: Hello :) This chapter looks shorter because I am too lazy to add another space every character's dialogue. I hope you'll like it :) Please excuse my grammatical and spelling errors once again.  
**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some mature scenes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own UTAPRI~!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Our Memories**

While Ren was waiting for Haruka, he sat down on the sofa with a really happy face. He was slightly blushing and remembering what happened before. But he told himself to not mention it again infront of Haruka or it'll become awkward later.

After another minute, Haruka went out of the bathroom. Checked if Ren's out there while still blushing really red. She was wearing a knee-length pants, a simple blue blouse while her hair was still wet. She quickly ran to her room and dried her hair.

She let out a deep sigh and said, " _I hope he wouldn't try to remind me what happened earlier.. it was really EMBARRASSING! " _

She then heard a knock from her door and went near it to open.

"You're taking too long… are we going somewhere far? " Ren asked.

" Umm.. No.. we're going to use the path behind the house, why? You may go first if you want.. " Haruka explained.

Ren shook his head and entered her room. He sat down on Haruka's bed and stare at her.

" W-w-what? W-why are you staring at me? " Haruka nervously asked.

He smiled and replied, " Nothing.. I just want to stare at you because you're so beautiful.. and I want to tell you that, I didn't see anything earlier. And even if I did, I'll avoid and forget about it. "

Haruka once again blushed and said, " T-thank y-you… " She then hugged Ren and kissed his forehead. Ren hugged her back.

" Let's Go..or else we won't be able to see it. " Haruka excitedly said as she hold Ren's hand and together walk to the path near the backyard.

The two of them were walking between the tall sunflowers, holding hands. The both of them were laughing and talking about every topic that pops out of their mind.

After walking for a minute, they finally saw a big cherry blossom tree on top of a hill, there's a swing hanging from one of its large branch. Infront of the hill, they can see the whole place with different kinds of flowers.

Ren quickly ran to the top with Haruka. He was so amazed when he saw everything and hugged Haruka. He kept on repeating the words, ' I love you' into her ears. Haruka also replied the three special words and gave him a warm kiss on the lips.

They had picnic and sleep the whole afternoon. They also relaxed and played with one another. When Haruka was preparing for their afternoon snack, Ren made a crown out of the flowers around them. He also picked up a dozen of different flowers and gave it to her.

" What's this? " Haruka asked, wearing the crown Ren made.

" It's obviously a crown of flowers. " Ren simply replied, hiding the dozen of flowers behind him.

" I know that.. what I mean is what are these for? " Haruka chuckled as she asked the question.

Ren blushed lightly as he see her laugh. He kneeled and showed her the dozen of flowers he picked earlier. Haruka blushed as Ren gave her the flowers. She happily accepted the flowers, when Ren was about to stand up, Haruka hugged him tight that led the two of them lying down on the grass.

" You haven't answered my question yet.. What are these for? " Haruka curiously asked as they stayed lying in the grass.

" Hmm… I just wanted to make you feel that you're really special to me. " Ren replied as he looked at Haruka's golden eyes.

Haruka smiled and at the same time blushed. She gave Ren a peck on the cheeks and stood up. When she was about to stand up, Ren hold her hands and looked at her with a puppy eyes.

" Can't we stay in this position for a while? " Ren begged.

Haruka lay down and made Ren's arm her pillow. Haruka was staring at the clear sky and felt relaxed while Ren wasn't staring at the sky but he was staring at Haruka.

" Look, the clouds are forming a heart shape! " Haruka said. " Isn't it beautiful? "

Ren didn't mind the clouds but kept on staring at her. He smiled and said, " Yeah.. Soooo beautiful. "

Haruka turned to look at Ren and saw him staring at her. Ren moved his face closer to Haruka and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. While he was kissing her, they rolled on the grass until Ren was on top of Haruka. He stopped for a moment and looked directly into her eyes.

" I love you.. " Ren sweetly whispered into Haruka's ear. " Want to continue? " he asked.

Haruka looked away as she blushed. Even her ears were blushing. She didn't give any reply to Ren's question but she smiled at him. She pushed Ren away from her and stood up.

" Maybe later… help me clean this up and put it in the basket so we can go home, okay? " Haruka said.

Ren showed a wide and perverted smile and quickly hugged her from the back. He then helped Haruka put everything inside the basket and left the place., went home and continue the thing they were doing earlier.

Ren didn't wait for Haruka to put down the basket. He immediately carried her to the room and continued. He was Haruka's first. Haruka was hoping that Ren would be the first and the last man she'll love.

The next morning, Haruka woke up without Ren by her side. She covered her body with a white blanket and stood up even though her lower part was hurting. She was about to open the door when a deep voice called her name.

" Haruka! Do you need something? I'll get it, you stay here and go back to bed.. " Ren quickly said as he hurriedly escorted Haruka back to bed.

Haruka shook her head and went back to bed, holding Ren's hand. She gave him a smile.

" I'm sorry… I planned to be gentle last night but I lost control of myself.. " Ren said, looking at her with apologetic eyes.

Haruka chuckled and replied, " It's alright.. I can still move. "

Ren kissed her lips once again. He then carried her outside the room to the dining room. She saw a lot of fresh and delicious food on the dining table.

" I prepared some breakfast 'cause I know that it'll be hard to move. " Ren said.

" Thank you! I didn't expect you to do something like this. I thought when I woke up , your face will be the first thing I see. " Haruka calmly said, looking at him proudly.

" Don't worry. The next time we sleep together I'll be beside you and my handsome face will be the thing you see first. " Ren jokingly replied.

The both of them laughed and began eating their breakfast. After breakfast, Ren did every household chores.

" Really! You don't have to do this.. I can do some household chores. I'm okay already! Look! " Haruka shouted, trying to steal the broom from Ren.

Ren smiled and said, " W-wait! I want you to rest.. just for today if you want. "

" B-but – "

" No buts! If you're really okay, wear your best dress this evening. We're attending some special occasion." Ren firmly said.

Haruka just let out a deep sigh and sat down on the sofa. She turned on the radio and listened to the old songs that her grandma usually listens to. Suddenly she felt a hand caressing her hair. She then smiled when Ren kissed her forehead.

" Where are we going tonight? " Haruka curiously asked.

Before Ren answered, he sat down beside Haruka and held her left hand.

" Hmm…. It's a secret! " Ren excitedly said.

" fine.. I'll see it for myself later then. " she happily said. She then stared at Ren and slightly squeezed his hand. " Ren.. Can I ask you something? "

" What is it, baby? Ask me anything you want. " Ren said.

Haruka blushed lightly and nervously said, " Uh.. N-no.. n-never mind.. it's kinda embarrassing.."

" Come on! Say it! " Ren shouted as je began tickling Haruka. She was laughing hard until her stomach hurted.

"OK! OK! I'll say it.. " she shouted. " If ever we get married, how many children do you want? " she shyly asked.

Ren chuckled and said, " Don't say ' If ever' , baby. We're really going to get married.. and to your question, I want a baseball team. "

Haruka laughed a little bit but became serious after.

" Just kidding! I want a boy and a girl,so it'll be fair for the two of us and also I don't want to see you having a hard time taking care of us. " Ren seriously said as he squeeze Haruka's hand. He then looked at her and saw her smiling beautifully.

Without him knowing, he was already kissing Haruka passionately. Haruka wasn't able to push him away and lost her control to her feelings. Therefore she replied to his kiss. Ren's hand's slowly going under her shirt. Slowly removing every piece of cloth they were wearing. Ren carried her like a princess without removing his eyes at her, they went inside their room.

**7: 52 PM**

Ren woke Haruka up with a kiss. He was staring at her sleeping face until Haruka opened her eyes. Haruka replied a smile back as she cover her body with a blanket again.

"Wake up, baby. We're going somewhere this evening, remember? " Ren said.

Haruka nodded and quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower and fix herself.

REN was wearing a white long sleeves and a black pants. It was simple but he looks good on it. He was waiting for Haruka to come out of her room.

After waiting for another minute, the door suddenly opened and he saw Haruka. She was wearing a sky-blue dress, a simple white heels. Her bangs was clipped but it was obviously wavy on the side and back.

" Wow! You're so beautiful.. more beautiful than the stars. " Ren said out of amazed.

" Thank you. So? Let's go? " Haruka happily said.

Ren escorted Haruka outside the house to the yard.

" Wait! Why are we here? Aren't we going to a party? " Haruka asked.

" Ssshhh! " Ren hushed as he hold Haruka's hand. They walk through the path to the place where they had picnic yesterday. The path only have few lights, some were already dead and old but they continued walking until they see the big cherry blossom tree on top of the hill.

There was a blanket under the tree.. there weren't any lights but the moon made the place beautiful.

" Are we having a picnic this evening? "

Ren chuckled and replied, " Yea.. then we'll look at the sky, the moon, the stars and the most beautiful star of my life.. "

The two of them walk to the top of the hill, under the tree and sat down on the blanket. Ren prepared some food and served it infront of Haruka.

" Did you prepare this all by yourself? " Haruka asked.

" Yes.. can't you believe it? I also made sushi. " Ren happily said, he gave Haruka a plate full of different foods he prepared. " You have to eat it all, okay? And you have to feed me.. "

Haruka nodded and began eating everything on the plate. She also fed Ren some.

After eating, the two of them roam around the garden.

" What are you going to show me? " Haruka curiously asked as she continue squeezing Ren's left hand.

While Ren with his right hand, held her chin and kissed her lips. He then took a small velvet colored box and kneeled infront of her.

"I, Jinguji Ren, is willing to be with you forever and ever. I will treat you as my princess.. no.. as my queen and I will be the king who'll rule over your heart. I promise to take care of you and love you forever and ever. I promise you that I'll make your everyday your best days. So, will you marry me? " Ren seriously said, his hands were shaking because of the nervousness he feels.

Haruka let out her tears of joy and said, " Do you have to ask? Of course! Yes, I'll marry you! "

Ren happily stood up and hugged her, kiss her and say 'I love you' repeatedly into her ears.

When they got home, Ren immediately took Haruka to their room. Before covering theirselves with a blanket, Ren stare at Haruka's face and body for a minute and continued. He removed her clothes one by one as he repeat her name over and over again with his deep voice. Haruka suddenly felt Ren stopped from kissing her, she opened her eyes and saw him unbuttoning his polo.

She raise her body a little and helped him unbutton the polo. Ren stared at her while she removed his polo.. Haruka isn't finish yet when he began to kiss her again with passion.

" W-wait.. I'm not yet finish… " Haruka murmured.

Ren continued kissing her, " Do that later… I'm not gonna use my upper body anyway. "

Haruka smiled and replied to his kiss. His hands slowly tour her body from top to bottom. He entered her gently and slowly.

**The next day.. Thursday – 7:35 AM ( 4th day of their vacation)**

" Ren.. do you want to eat breakfast? " Haruka asked as she wake Ren up.

Ren was still half asleep. He shook his head and grabbed her hand. He kissed her in the lips and said, " Good Morning, baby. "

Haruka blushed and replied, " Morning.. So? Do you want to eat breakfast? "

" Hm? Breakfast? Sure.. I'll just put some shirt on. You go first.. " Ren said.

Haruka went out. Ren stood up and put on some shirt. He first went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Suddenly he heard someone doorbelled. After he brush his teeth, he hurried outside and check Haruka up.

" Who was that? " Ren curiously asked.

Haruka was startled when Ren suddenly showed up.

" Eh? Uhm…uhh.. just some neighbor.. " Haruka nervously replied.

" Oohh.. 'kay. Come, let's eat! " Ren said.

They were eating their breakfast, when suddenly someone doorbelled once again. Haruka was startled and quickly stood up.

" I'll go get it.. stay here. " Haruka said.

She hurriedly ran to the door and left Ren in the dining room. She doesn't know that Ren followed her secretly. Ren was curious why Haruka was acting that way.

" Ren! Why are you here? I told you to stay there, didn't I? " Haruka said.

" What's wrong with you? " Ren frustatedly asked. " Why are you acting like this?"

Haruka became silent. She wasn't sure of what words she should tell him. Ren's face started to change. His eyebrows crossed and quickly open the door. He saw a tall,dark man. He bet he's a foreigner, but what does a foreigner doing there?

Ren looked at him from head to toe and asked, " Do you need something? "

The man also looked at him from head to toe. Because of what the man did, Ren's anger increased.

" Do you need something? " Ren asked,showing him a fake smile.

The man smirked and asked, " Is Haruka there? I want to talk to her.. "

Ren turned to face Haruka. But she immediately approached them and stared at the man coldly. But the man stared at her with a relief look.

" Go Home, Cecil! I don't want to see you nor talk to you! " Haruka shouted as she closes the door. She walk to the kitchen to get something to drink, Ren followed her until she noticed that he was staring at her.

" What? Is there something on my face? " Haruka jokingly asked.

" Who is he? " Ren curiously asked. " Won't you tell me who he is?"

" Just… someone from the past.. " she sadly replied.

" Just someone? Haruka.. the way he looks at you is special.. I atleast have the right to know who he is and what's your relationship with him.. " Ren said, trying to calm his self.

Haruka stood silently and think about everything he said.

" Fine. You don't have to force yourself to tell me.. I guess you don't trust me that much to tell me about some of your past as a boyfriend and a fiancé. " Ren sarcastically said as he entered his room angrily.

Haruka let out a deep sigh and sat on the sofa.

_I'm sorry, Ren. I'm not yet ready to tell you that he was once special to my life just how special you're to me now.. Just give me some time to ready my mind and heart. _

During dinner, the both of them weren't talking to each other like the way they were these days. They ate silently together. Suddenly someone once again doorbelled, Haruka was about to stand up and go to the door but Ren stopped her by holding her hand.

" I'll open the door. Stay here and continue your meal.. " Ren gently said.

Haruka sat down as she follow Ren with her eyes. A minute later…

Haruka was already finished with her meal but Ren's still talking with the person outside.

Ren entered the dining room with the man called ' Cecil '. Haruka's eyes grew big when she saw the both of them together.

" W-what are you doing here? " She shouted.

" I'm sorry.. He said he wants to talk to you. He begged and kneeled infront of me. So, wanna talk with him? " Ren asked.

Haruka nodded.

" Then I'll stay in the kitchen.. call me if you need something.. " Ren said.

When he left, Haruka and Cecil sat down. But Ren was actually behind the door,hiding.

" What do you want? " Haruka coldly asked. " Can't you just stop this? "

" Haruka..please listen to me.. I just want tell you how much I regretted everything I did.. " Cecil begged.

" I don't want to hear it! It's already in the past anyway… no matter what you say or do, it won't change the past.. " Haruka sadly said. She then thought of an idea.

" If I listen to you.. will you stop nagging and annoying me? " Haruka asked.

Cecil nodded.

" Fine! Go ahead and start.. " Haruka said.

" When I heard that you came back from the people n the village, I immediately came here. Haruka… I still love you and I can't forget you no matter what I do.. I regretted everything I did when you left. I love you.. won't you come back to me?" Cecil beggingly explained.

When Ren heard those sentence, his face darkened. He was getting scared and nervous. He won't allow Haruka to leave him. He was about to go out and shoo the man but he stopped when he heard Haruka talk.

" I'm sorry, Cecil. But I've already found the man of my life.. Since the day I left this place, I also left my memories of you here. But,of course, our friendship wouldn't change.. it's such a waste if I'll throw everything away,right? " Haruka said.

" Haruka… please don't do this to me.. marry me and I promise you I'll take care of you like before. We've known each other for more than 7 years, Haruka. You can learn how to love me once again.. " Cecil begged. He then caught a glance at her hands and saw a beautiful ring on her finger.

" Don't tell me… are you married? Is the man earlier your husband? " he asked.

Haruka let out a deep sigh and explained, " We're not yet married.. look, I love you but I love him most.. I've already forgot about our relationship and everything you did to me. He's the most special person to me.. "

" Since when? How many years have you been together? " he curiously asked.

" 3 years.. " Haruka simply asked.

" Haruka, you've loved me for 5 years.. you can learn to love me again when you marry me.. Marry me instead, Haruka! I promise you, I'll love you like the way he loves you.. " Cecil said.

Haruka stood up and said, " We have to stop this… "

" Haruka, plea- "

" Cecil! Please! Can't you see it? I love him! And his the only man who healed every wound in my heart because of you! I'm sorry but I declined your offer.. " she angrily shouted.

Cecil smiled sadly and stood up. " Ehe.. I'm sorry for everything I've said.. I guess I really have to move on.. I guess this is a 'Goodbye', huh? Thank you for everything.. "

Before he left, Haruka followed him and shouted, " Cecil, please don't kill yourself because of me.. There're millions of women out there that can make you happier!"

Cecil smiled once again, shook his head and said, " No, Haruka.. I've tried that before.. there're zillions of women out there but it takes only you to make me happy. I told you I regretted everything and searched for your love once again.. but I guess I failed and didn't get your love."

She ran to him and hugged him. " I'm sorry.. but I can't give you the love you're searching for.. " she whispered. She then let go of him and move back 5 steps.

" It's alright… It's also my fault that I let you go. Oh! Don't ya worry I won't hurt myself and I definitely wouldn't give you up just like that. " He said. " Thank you."

He smiled and left when Haruka closed the door, she was startled when she felt someone hugged her.

" Ren! You scared me.. " Haruka murmured.

" Haruka… I love you and I'm sorry about earlier.. " he whispered.

" It's alright.. I also realized that I was wrong. I love you more. Ren " Haruka said.

" I love you most.. " he said as he kissed her lips.

" Do you still want me to explain everything ? " Haruka asked.

" Then.. do you want to tell the man who healed your heart? " he jokingly asked.

Haruka blushed and sighed. " You heard everything, huh? Well.. since you heard it already, you sit down there and when I get back I'll tell you.. "

Ren nodded and watched her go in the kitchen. He sat down on the sofa and smiled happily, remembering the image of Haruka saying that he is the man he loves most.

" Ready? " he asked. Haruka sat down beside him as she serve two cups of tea.

She nodded and explained, " Cecil… we're childhood friends. When we were in middle-school, we became a couple. At first, he was very sweet and he'll always say 'I love you' to me.. but on the 2nd year of our relationship, he cheated on me. Not just that but he also spread a rumor regarding me. We started fighting and the special words he was telling me gradually disappeared. He was once very special like you. Want to know what the rumor is? "

Ren nodded as he hold Haruka's hand.

" He told his friends we did IT. Everytime I enter school, students will look at me with disgust eyes. When I caught the right time, I broke up with him and left this place. I promised my self not to love anymore.. that's why I drowned myself to studying and music. Then you came.. " she explained as she give him a smile full of love.

* * *

**A/N : Hoping for everyone's reviews and comment. **

**Next Chapter: Love's Sigh**


	3. Chapter 3 : Love's Sigh

**A/N: *sigh* I want to read more of Utapri mangas but the website's too slow to update. Oh well, this is Chapter 3 :) I've been inspired by some romance novels and I thought that maybe my love meter can be used for this chapter. Please excuse my grammatical and spelling errors. Hope you like it~!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own UTAPRI~!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Love's Sigh**

2 days have passed since Cecil visited them. They are packing their clothes once again. They are returning to Tokyo, tomorrow evening. But before everything, Ren wants the both of them to spend more time together.

" My family will definitely be happy when we tell them the great news especially mom! She'll prepare our wedding as soon as we tell her. She really wants a daughter and since the beginning she only has her eyes on you. " Ren excitedly said.

" Well.. I'm kinda nervous but at the same time excited. " Haruka nervously said.

Ren went near her and put his arms around her.

" Don't be scared, baby. I'll be with you and I won't leave you alone.. " he said.

Haruka blushed lightly and smiled. She felt happiness and love in his words.

After packing and fixing everything they need to, the both of them went out to the yard and harvested some fruits for Ren's family.

" Haruka! Look! Your grandma's watermelons are huge! Can we get one? " Ren excitedly asked.

Haruka nodded and replied, " Sure.. but be careful 'cause- "

She then heard a loud sound on her back. When she turned to look at Ren, she didn't see him. She hurried to where the watermelons and Ren are.

" Ren! Atleast let me finish before you go do this.. I was about to tell you to be careful of the hole. " Haruka shouted.

" Ouch… Sorry.. I didn't notice the hole behind me. " Ren replied. " It kinda hurts down there… "

" Oh my gosh! Ren, your knee's bleeding! " Haruka shouted. She immediately helped Ren get out of the hole and let him sat down on a bench nearby.

" Wait here! I'll go get the first-aid kit! " Haruka worriedly shouted. Quickly running back home.

Ren nodded. He was resisting the pain, it hurted a lot but he doesn't want Haruka to worry more. In fact he felt happy to see Haruka like that. A minute later, Haruka arrived carrying a first-aid kit.

" Wait.. I thought you're just putting a bandaid? You didn't tell me you'll clean it with alcohol! W-wait! " Ren shouted.

Haruka sighed and said, " Geez.. are you a kid? It's just alcohol.. "

" It's not just an alcohol! That hurts when you put it on a wound! " Ren shouted.

Haruka sighed once again and said, " Fine, but we have to clean it with water, okay? "

Ren sighed with relief and smiled. Haruka supported him towards a nearby old well to clean his wound. She was cleaning Ren's wound carefully and gently to avoid hurting him. While Ren was staring at her happily. He knew she was really focus so he wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly he thought of an idea to make Haruka lose her focus.

" Ow! Ow! " Ren shouted.

Haruka was startled and immediately stood up.

" I'm sorry! Does it still hurts? Should I call an ambulance? " Haruka said as she panicked and grabbed her cellphone in her pocket.

" W-wait! I'm just joking! Don't call an ambulance! Look, I'm fine! " Ren shouted.

Haruka blushed lightly and turned around. She walked away and was about to go back to where she was before but Ren held her hand before she even took a step.

" Look, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you like that, okay? " Ren explained. " But how do you put this thing on my knee? "

Haruka turned around and kneeled. She put a bandaid on Ren's knee and made sure that it was properly put. She then stood up once again and walked away.

" Aren't you going to help me walk? " Ren shoutingly asked.

Haruka turned to face him and shouted, " You're just acting anyway.. "

Ren laughed and run to her. He hugged her, carried her and spin around.

" I'm sorry.. I'm just happy to see you acting that way for me. " Ren happily explained. " Do you forgive me? "

Haruka blushed and nodded. Ren smiled pervertedly and carried her like a princess.

" Now, Let's go home and make a baby! " he excitedly shouted.

Haruka was startled and pinched his cheeks.

" W-what a-are you s-saying? What if s-someone heard that? It's so embarrassing! " Haruka timidly shouted as she blushed as red as a tomato.

" So what? That's their problem, not ours. In fact we've already done it thre – "

Haruka suddenly covered his mouth and whispered, " Ren… please lower your voice. We may disturb some neighbor if you keep on shouting. And that's the point, we've already done it ,so can't we do it after our wedding? Can't you wait until I become your wife? "

She then removed her hand and let him talk. He smirked and put her down first.

" But you're already my wife! You already have my ring and I've already kissed you a tons of times. So what are we waiting for? It's time to make a baseball team! " Ren excitedly shouted.

Haruka let out a deep sigh and said, " But Ren.. didn't you promise me that we'll take it slow? "

Ren nodded and sighed. He hugged her and whispered, " Can't this be the last before our wedding? Because preparing the wedding will take a lot of our time. We wouldn't have time for ourselves even. "

Haruka looked at him for a second and said, " Come, let's finish this first. Then we'll do what you want later. But promise me that this will be the last,okay? "

Ren smiled pervertedly and nodded. Ren quickly finished what he was doing before and when he noticed that Haruka was also finished he quickly approached her and hugged her.

" W-wait.. let me take a shower first. " Haruka said.

" Do that later.. you'll get wet later anyway. " Ren jokingly said as he started kissing Haruka's neck. Haruka blushed and faced him, look at him and smiled at him. They entered their room and continued everything in there.

**5 PM – SUNDAY**

" Ren! Hurry! We have to go! Your grandfather's holding a dinner party for your whole family, right? " Haruka shouted. She was startled when she felt a presence behind her.

" Baby, not YOUR family, but OUR family.. Let's go? " Ren happily whispered.

The both of them rode Ren's red sports car and began their trip back to Tokyo. After 2 and a half hour of traveling they finally arrived to Ren's grandfather's mansion. He first parked his car and called a maid to picked up the fruits that he and Haruka harvested earlier that morning.

He then hold Haruka's hand and entered the mansion. Ren was really excited and happy. While Haruka was also happy but she was really nervous. She'll finally meet Ren's whole family even his grandfather, the person who has the greatest power among all the men in their family.

Finally, Ren and Haruka arrived in the dining room. An old-maid opened the door, as the both of them enter the room. Everyone was looking at them. Ren quickly approached his grandfather and parents as he greeted them. Ren pulled a chair for Haruka and sat down.

" Mom! Dad! The day you've been waiting finally came. " Ren said as he hold Haruka hand.

" What is it? What day? " Ren's father curiously asked.

Ren chuckled and said, " You see, while we were on vacation..Um.. I p-proposed to Haruka.. and then I asked her to marry me… then she said.. a YES! "

" OMG! Haruka.. welcome to the family! So, did the two of you did it? " Ren's mother excitedly asked.

" Hey.. we're infront of the food. Talk about that later.. but I want to conratulate you, my grandson and Haruka. I hope you'll have a great life together. " Ren's grandfather said.

" Thank you, sir." Haruka formally said as she blushed lightly.

" Oh, no! Don't call me 'Sir'. Call me ' Grandfather' . " he said.

Haruka nodded and showed him a warm smile. During the dinner, everyone talked about when will the date of Ren and Haruka's marriage be. Haruka wanted to let her grandmother know first before they arrange everything for their wedding. After having dinner and chatting for more than an hour. They all went home. Ren took Haruka to her current house in Tokyo where Haruka and her grandma are staying. They said their goodnights and gave each other a kiss.

**After 1 week… **

A knock woke Ren up early in the morning. It was already 9:25 but because of some business, he ended up staying late. He slowly get up from his bed and and opened the door.

" What is it? " he asked, still half-asleep.

" Ren-sama, you have a letter from Mr. Shining Saotome. Your father told me to give it to you immediately. " the old maid said, as she give the letter to Ren.

Ren quickly grabbed the big envelope and closed the door. He went to his study table and hurriedly opened the envelope. He pulled out some papers and when he read it, his face lightened up. He jumped from happiness and excitement. He immediately went outside of his room and searched for his parents.

" Dad! Mom! I've got a great news! " Ren excitedly shouted.

" Tell me. What is it? " his mother curiously asked.

" Mr. Shining sent me a letter and he's asking me to go with him in America not just that, but he also said that he's going to bring me to Hollywood. " Ren excitedly explained as he gave the letter to his mom.

His mom quickly took the paper and look at it. She read it quietly, her face suddenly change as she read more.

" Ren…you're going to stay in America for 6 years! But aren't you going to marry Haurka? " his mother asked.

Ren's smile suddenly disappeared.

" I bet Haruka can understand me.. she knows this is important to me. And my love for her wouldn't disappear just because I won't be here for 6 years. We can get married, when I return, right? " he said.

" Tsk,Tsk.. Ren, you should talk about this with Haruka. You are choosing between two of your happiness.. I want you to think about this carefully and decide wholeheartedly. Look at Haruka's eyes and try to feel what she'll feel. " his mother said. " And you. " suddenly turned to look at Ren's father. " Talk with your son, okay? "

Ren's father nodded and sip coffee from his cup. He waited Ren to sit down and put the newspaper he was reading down.

" Ren… may I ask you what is more important, Haruka or your dream? " his father asked.

Ren thought deep for a second and answered, " I don't really know.. "

His father sighed and took another sip of his coffee.

" Wooh… I didn't know I have a son this stupid. Ren, you better think of this carefully. Be sure to take this seriously and to make a decision that'll make you happy, okay? " his father said, after lecturing Ren ,he stood up and left.

**7: 24 PM**

Ren was in the living room, watching spongebob squarepants on TV. He was so bored. He tried calling Haruka 5x earlier but she wasn't answering any of his calls. He thought that Haruka's busy with finding a good work.

His mother entered the living room and looked at him. She sat down on a chair beside where Ren is.

" Ren…have you tried talking to Haruka? " his mother asked.

Ren shook his head and changed the channel. When he wasn't able to find any good show, he turned the TV off.

" When's your flight? " his mother asked.

" Monday next week.. at 9 AM " he directly replied.

His mother let out a deep sigh and said, " Today's Friday, right? You should go to Haruka's place and talk with her. "

Ren just nodded and cover his face with a pillow. His mother angrily throw another pillow at him and shouted,

" Jinguji Ren! Get serious or else something important to you will disappear! " his mother angrily shouted.

" Don't worry, mom. I'll talk to her seriously.. " Ren simply replied.

**The next day… April 17, 2004**

" Haruka! You have a visitor.. " Haruka's grandmother shouted.

" Who? " she curiously asked as she go down the stairs. She then saw Ren holding a bouquet of roses. She ran towards him and hugged him.

" I missed you.." Ren said as he gave Haruka a peck on the cheeks. " So, what did you do yesterday? I've tried calling you a lot of times.. "

" I stayed at home yesterday… maybe you called me when I was talking to Tomo-chan the whole afternoon. Why? " Haruka asked.

" Well… I'm going to tell you something important.. but I don't know f you'll like it or not.. " Ren nervously explained.

" Hm? What is it? Is it about our wedding? " Haruka curiously asked. They were on their way to the living room.

" Mr. Shining actually sent me – "

" Haruka.. phone call for you! I think it's an emergency. " her grandmother shouted.

" Ha? Sorry Ren.. let's talk later. " Haruka said. She quickly ran towards the phone and answered it.

Ren followed her with his eyes and sighed. He leaned back and stared at the plain blue ceiling. He was startled when he felt a person's presence near him, panting.

" Ren. I need to go! Can we talk some other time? I'll call you again. " Haruka hurriedly said as she took her handbag and went outside.

Ren didn't have the chance to ask her why she was in a hurry. Well, he was thinking that it was really an emergency but who? Unless it's someone really important to Haruka that's why she was in a panic. He sighed again and went to the kitchen to tell Haruka's grandma that he's leaving. He went home and directly go to his room.

HARUKA was on her way back to her hometown. She's on her way to her childhoodfriend's house, Cecil's house. Cecil's sister called her.

" _Is this Haru-chan? Cecil's trying to commit suicide! Please help us stop him! You're the only one he'll listen to! Please! Help us.. " the woman on the other line begged as Haruka heard her cry._

After 3 hours of traveling, Haruka finally arrived to Cecil's house… One of their maid opened the door for her. She quickly saw Cecil's sister, crying. She was seated infront of Cecil's room. But when she saw Haruka, she quickly moved away and let her talk to Cecil.

" Cecil! You okay? It's Haruka! " Haruka nervously shouted. She was shaking and at the same time blaming herself because of his heartache but she told herself to blame herself later and help Cecil get out of the room first.

" Haruka? Stop joking around! Haruka's in Tokyo! She'll never come back here because of me! " Cecil shouted.

Haruka felt how broken he is from his voice. She heard him crying from the other side of the door. She then tried to open the wooden door, kicked it and punched it without minding the pain. She then sat down infront of his room's door and calmed herself. Cecil's sister ran to get a first-aid kit but Haruka doesn't want her to clean her bleeding hand yet.

" Cecil… do you remember the date when we became a couple? " she calmly asked. She didn't heard a reply and tried to tell herself that Cecil's still listening.

" It's on September 15, right? " Haruka said. Suddenly her tears started falling one at a time. " How about the date you cheated on me? " she asked.

Suddenly she heard a voice murmuring something. She lean back to the door more to hear the voice.

" Isn't it the day of your birthday? " the voice said.

Haruka chuckled and said, " That year of my birthday is the worst. You didn't even remember that it was my birthday that day.. and then I received the worst gift ever.. do you know what? I saw the man I first loved with a woman, holding hands and kissing each other.. "

Suddenly, she felt the door opened. She turned to look at the man who was standing behind her. She wiped the tears on her cheeks and stood up. Cecil hugged her tightly.

" I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry.. I'm sorry I didn't know how much pain you felt. I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry.. " Cecil repeatedly said. He started crying onto her shoulders until he fell asleep.

" I'm really sorry about my brother… " Cecil's sister apologized.

Haruka gently shook her head and said, " No.. It's nothing.. I should be the one apologizing 'cause I hurted him this bad. "

" I'll be the one apologizing for everything my stupid brother did to hurt you. " Cecil's sister said as she bowed. " And thank you for everything you've done. "

Haruka just smiled. They entered Cecil's room and lay him down on his bed. Haruka then saw some photos. A family picture, Cecil's picture and most are their pictures. She then picked up a picture frame and stared at it. She remembered the time when they were still close to each other, since the first time they met.

" Did he tell you that he's also engaged? " Cecil's sister curiously asked.

Haruka's eyes became big and shook her head. " Uh.. no.. he didn't tell me anything.. "

" I think I know why he's acting like this.. " the sister added.

" What? Why? " Haruka curiously asked.

" On the day the marriage was arranged he told us, he left a woman that he really because he wasn't ready for a marriage yet. Father made a deal with him that if the woman he loves doesn't accept his love once again, he'll marry Aoi. But I think Cecil and Aoi really likes each other, they just don't want to tell. " Cecil's sister explained.

" This guy really is an idiot! " Haruka said. She was showing a smile but sadness was shown through her eyes. She thought that Cecil's planning on using her again, it really broke her heart. Luckily, she still have Ren, the man who gave life back to her heart.

" Nee-chan.. I have to go. I still have some things to do in Tokyo. " Haruka said.

" Eh? What? Stay here for the night.. It's already late and it'll be dangerous for a woman like you to be out at this time of the night. " she suggested. " Don't worry, I'll tell one of our drivers to bring you to Tokyo tomorrow.. "

Haruka sighed and said, " Alright.. Thank you very much. "

Cecil's sister chuckled and said, " You have to tell me a lot of stories. It's been a long time since you last visited me. "

**SUNDAY – 8:24 AM**

Haruka woke up early. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She texted Ren and told him a sweet good morning ang I love you. Her face brightened up when Ren replied.

Ren: _Morning, baby! I love you too 3 :* By the way, Where are you? Grandma said you didn't go home last night.. Call me when you need me, okay? Love you. _

Haruka : _I was supposed to go home last night but my friend said to stay for the night 'cause it'll be dangerous for me to travel alone late last night. Don't worry, I'm safe here. What was the thing you wanna tell me about again? "_

Ren : _I'll tell it to you directly when you get home, okay? I want to see you safe and whole when you get back here. No bruise, no wound. Complete and happy, ok? Text me later.. Mom's so annoying! She kept on telling me to give her a grandson already. =)) Take care of yourself and don't let any man touch you, even a strand of your hair! NO MAN OTHER THAN ME! 3 _

She then went out of her room happily. She was still familiar with the house even though it was a long long time ago since she last visited. She went to the kitchen and saw Cecil's sister.

" Good Morning, onee-chan! Want any help? " Haruka happily asked as she approached her near the kitchen table.

" Oh! Morning, Haruka! You look really happy, did something good happen? " she asked.

" Well.. I'm always like this when every morning I receive a text from my fiancé. "

" Ayie! So sweet! Wait here.. I'll call Cecil for breakfast. " Cecil's sister said.

" Let me call him.. we still have something to talk about. " Haruka said.

Cecil's sister smiled and nodded. She let Haruka call Cecil for breakfast.

Cecil was topless when he heard a knock from his door. He didn't wear a shirt 'cause he thought it was his sister. His sister's already used in seeing him, topless. He approached the door and opened it.

" Kya! Cecil! Put a t-shirt on! " Haruka shouted.

Cecil was startled and didn't expect Haruka. He doesn't know Haruka's still in their house. He immediately picked a simple shirt from his wardrobe and quickly wore it.

" W-what are you doing here? " Cecil curiously asked.

" I'm going to tell you that breakfast's already served. And I'm going to talk about something with you.. " Haruka explained.

Cecil opened the door wide and let Haruka enter. She sat down on a beanbag.

" Why didn't you tell me that you're engaged? " Haruka asked.

" What? Who told you? " He asked. He then thought of someone who'd tell her. " Onee-chan! "

" Oh! Is her name.. Aoi? What a beautiful name! I wanna meet her! " Haruka calmly said. She was looking at Cecil's reaction when he heard his fiancée's name.

Cecil's face suddenly blushed. Cecil's sister was right.. he really likes the girl. But why is Cecil trying so hard to get my love back?

" I found a tomato in your room! " Haruka jokingly said. " You really like her, huh? But why are you trying so hard to get my heart back? " she curiously asked.

Cecil stood silently. Haruka stared at him and kept on poking him. Cecil wasn't looking nor talking therefore Haruka hitted him on the back.

" OUCH! Why'd you do that? That hurts, you know? " Cecil shouted.

" Hello? I'm asking you a question… atleast answer when somebody's talking! " Haruka said.

Cecil let out a deep sigh and said, " Maybe because I was searching for your love.. maybe not as a lover but as a friend.. I think I really miss the things we did like when we were kids.. our bondings, our pranks and our moments. Maybe I am searching for a friend like you.. someone who can hit me as strong as you that can make me think about reality. "

He then noticed the bandaid on Haruka's hand. He immediately knew that it was from last night.

" I'm sorry about last night… you're even hurt because of me. " Cecil apologized.

Haruka sighed and hit him once again. " Your sister already apologized a hudred of times last night, so let's forget about this and go down. I'm starving.. and after we eat you have to tell me a lot of things about your beloved Aoi. " Haruka happily said. The both of them chuckled and regained their old friendship.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry, too lazy to add another space after every dialogue or sentence. Please leave a review :) Thank you!**

**Next Chapter: Questions for Happiness**


	4. Chapter 4 : Questions for Happiness

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you still enjoy reading this story :) Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar (not an expert) =))**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Questions for Happiness **

It took more than 4 hours for Haruka and Cecil to tell each other a lot of stories from the past that the both of them didn't knew. Their problem was solved and Haruka met Aoi. They became close like her relationship with Cecil. She felt really happy to have her old bestfriend back and gained a new friend. They didn't noticed that it was already 3 PM in the afternoon. Haruka's cellphone was flooded by Ren and her grandma's calls and text messages.

Ren _: Haruka, Where are you? Aren't you going home yet? I'm getting worried, you know.. Call me as soon as you receive this message. " _

After reading the message, Haruka immediately call Ren. It was still ringing for the 3rd time but it was quickly answered.

" Haruka! Where are you? Are you alright? Why aren't you replying to my messages? " Ren worriedly asked.

" I'm sorry.. I think I spent a lot of time with my friends and didn't noticed my phone. " Haruka replied.

" When are you going home? What time? Do you want me to pick you up? " Ren asked.

" No.. onee-chan said she'll drive me home. " Haruka replied.

" Oh.. 'kay. Be careful and have a safe trip. I'll wait for you, okay? " Ren said. " Bye. Love you! "

" I will . Bye.. Love you too! " Haruka shyly said.

When she hanged up, Cecil's sister, Aoi and Cecil were smiling at her. They started asking Haruka different kind of questions before she went home. As promise, Cecil's sister is going to bring her home but unfortunately her boyfriend's friend called her and said that her boyfriend was drunk.

" Haruka.. I'm really sorry. I can't bring you home.. Can Cecil bring you home? "

" Sure, why not? If only Cecil's not busy.. " Haruka simply replied.

" I'm not busy.. in fact I don't have anything to do.. " Cecil said.

" Aoi too.. you can come with us, if you want? " Haruka suggested.

Aoi shook her head and said, " I have to go back home.. I promised my dad that I'll be back home this afternoon. "

" Ohh… alright. Then, we're going! Bye! See you again soon! " Haruka happily shouted as she and Cecil rode his car.

After 3 hours of traveling to Tokyo. They both reached Haruka's house safely. Cecil got out of the car first and opened the car door for Haruka.

" Thank you.. then I guess, I'll see on your wedding? " Haruka jokingly said.

Cecil chuckled and asked, " Aren't you going to be the first one to be married? "

The both of them laughed. Suddenly Cecil's cellphone rang.. he excused his self and answered his phone. When Cecil hanged up, he turned around and was really in shock. Haruka was startled when she saw his reaction.. She suddenly became curious and tried asking him.

" W-what's wrong? Is the one who called you Aoi? " Haruka curiously asked.

Cecil looked at her and smiled. He hugged her tightly and jump because of the happiness he was feeling.

" We're having a baby! I'm going to be a father! Yes! I'm so happy! " Cecil happily and excitedly shouted.

" Ha? What?! How did that happen? " Haruka asked.

" last Thursday.. I think.. but oh well! I'm going to be a father! " Cecil shouted.

Without them knowing, Ren was behind them. Ren only heard the ' We're having a baby! ' part. He's face was dark and was filled with pain in the heart.

" You should go! You have to celebrate 'cause this is the day you're waiting for.. " Haruka happily said.

" Yea! Thank you! See you later… love you.. tell that to grandma too, okay? " Cecil said as he rode his car and left.

She felt relieved and happy for Cecil. She then turned around and was about to enter the house when she heard a deep voice behind her.

" Ren! You startled me! What are you doing here? " Haruka asked.

Ren stood silently infront of her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her as if he was hungry for her. Suddenly he felt Haruka pushed him slowly away from her lips.

" W-why? What happened? " Haruka curiously asked.

Ren shook his head and hugged her more. He then looked at her eyes directly.

" Haruka… do you love me? " Ren asked all of a sudden.

" Of course I love you! I love you the most! Why are you asking me if I love you? " Haruka said.

" N-nothing… I just wanted to hear those words from you. I love you, Haruka.." Ren calmly said as he hugged Haruka more and kissed her lips once again.

" Um… so may I know why you are here? Are you going to tell me the date of our wedding? Or are you going to tell it to me by surprise? " Haruka jokingly replied as she slightly blushed.

Ren gently shook his head and looked at her with sad eyes. He was thinking of something really deep.

" Haruka, break up with me. " Ren said all of a sudden that made Haruka cover her mouth with her hand because of shockness.

" R-Ren… W-what are y-you saying? Haha! That's a j-joke, right? Ren? " Haruka nervously asked as her whole body tremble.

" I don't really want to do this but I need to.. I have to. For your sake.. and for mine. I love you.. I really do.." Ren sadly explained. " Please think about what I've said. "

" Ren… please! Why are you saying this all of a sudden? Do you have a problem? We can fix this right? Just tell me.. please Ren. If you really love me then please don't do this to me.. if it's for my sake, then stay with me! Why do we have to break up?! " Haruka shouted as she follow Ren's movement with teary eyes.

She tried to follow him and talk with him more but he quickly rode his car and went away her before she could even went near him. She sat on the sidewalk, crying and praying that everything Ren said was just a joke. She was hurt..deeply hurt. She doesn't want to believe the words Ren said but it kept on echoing in her head.

She wiped her tears and stood up. People were already looking at her as they pass by. She entered her house and continued crying. She even locked herself inside her room and called Ren more than a hundred of times.. until she fell asleep.

The next morning… Haruka woke up late. Her eyes were swollen and reddish. It was already 10: 23 in the morning.. She was still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday.

"Why didn't grandma wake me up? " Haruka said to herself. She went out of her room and went directly to the kitchen. She didn't find her grandma in the kitchen either. She then searched for her grandmother everywhere inside their house but didn't saw her. When she was checking the living room, she saw a paper and an envelope on top of the coffee table. She picked up the envelope and read it.

_Haruka, _

_ Grandma needs to go away for a month.. I got to go to Italy for the business I'm trying to build. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you personally 'cause you locked your door and I didn't want to wake you up. Love you and take care of yourself. Bye! _

_Grandma_

_PS : Someone left an envelope for you, I didn't know who but I think it was Ren. The man just left it and left quickly. _

After reading her grandma's letter, she immediately opened the envelope and pull the paper inside. She started reading the letter and it was really from Ren. She started crying as she read the letter.

_My beloved Haruka, _

_ The words I said to you yesterday were all true. Forget about me and find your happiness. I'm sorry I have to leave you and choose the other side of my happiness.. I really love you but I want you to be happy with your life and dreams. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be with you until we got married. I'm sorry if I broke the promise I made and I'm sorry if I broke your heart. Really.. forget about me and find your happiness.. I'm leaving Japan today, sorry I wasn't able to tell you directly. I wished for your happiness.. Goodbye. _

_ Ren_

Haruka cried as she crumpled the paper. She can't think and feel anything except for the pain she is feeling. She couldn't stand up. She continued crying knowing that no one was there for her.. No one. She cried and cried until the water from her eyes stop coming out and fell asleep on the floor of the kitchen. It was as cold as her eyes. She looks like she already died.

After 2 hours of lying on the floor, she found herself lying on her own bed. She doesn't know why but she didn't mind it. Her heart was still hurting.. she doesn't want to do anything other than cry and lay on her bed. Suddenly someone entered her room, carrying a tray with a porridge, water and a medicine.

" Oh! You're already awake.. I'm sorry we barged in without asking. We called you a hundred of times.. We became worried and came here. Then we saw you lying on the kitchen floor. We thought something bad happened to you, we almost called an ambulance and send you to a hospital. " the red-haired woman explained.

" We? " Haruka curiously asked. Still not facing the woman near her, placing the tray on the table. But she knew who it was just from her voice. It was her bestfriend, Tomochika.

" Me and Ittoki. He carried you here.. he's currently downstairs. I called him for help.. 'cause I can't carry you up here. " Tomochika jokingly said.

" Please leave… I want to be alone… I can handle myself, don't worry. "Haruka directly said.

" Look Haruka… I know it hurts but you always have us to comfort you and help you smile again. We're your bestfriends,right? " Tomochika said.

" Did you read the letter? " Haruka asked as she faced Tomo with blank and cold eyes. " He left me! Not just that he even broke my heart! It hurts! Really hurts! " she shouted. She then started crying again.

Tomochika hugged her tightly and suddenly Ittoki came in. He also went near Haruka and hugged her. He then patted her head.

" Forget about him! He isn't worth for your love! He's just a jerk that doesn't know how to be contented to what he already has. " Ittoki said.

" We're always here for you.. You don't have to suffer because of him. You can find tons of your happiness.. " Tomo said.

Haruka smiled but her tears continued falling. She was still hurt but she was happy she felt her bestfriends' love and care for her.

" You have eat something, Haruka. " Tomochika said.

" Maybe later.. I want to sleep more.. " Haruka slowly said as she lie down again and cover herself with a blanket.

Tomochika sighed and said, " Fine.. I'll just leave the food here and we'll be downstairs. "

Ittoki and Tomochika then left her room and went downstairs. Haruka continued crying when they left.

_I'll try to forget him and be happy. He's not worth for my love.. I'll become happy even without him in my life. I'll try not to be a burden to my grandma and my friends. I'll have a new life and a new vision. _

3 weeks have passed, Tomochika stayed in Haruka's house. Even though Haruka wants her to go home, she's still worried about Haruka. She knows that Haruka wasn't eating properly. Just looking at Haruka , you'll already know. She lost weight and looked like malnourished. She has darkcircles around her eyes and she was pale. She looks like a zombie.

" I told you to eat proper meals! Look! You look like a zombie! " Tomochika angrily shouted.

" I AM eating proper meals! " Haruka shouted.

" Proper? Is coffee and bread for breakfast, lunch and dinner proper meals?! " Tomochika asked.

" I just don't feel like eating other than those. But these past few days I'm craving for Philippine mangoes… and my head started aching without reasons. " Haruka said.

" What?! Philippine mangoes? Where can you get that? I don't even know that! But if you promise to eat rice, vegetables and meat, I promise you I'll buy you mangoes. " Tomochika happily said. " And drink medicine for headache. "

Haruka then nodded and smile. Her vision was starting to get blurry until she lost consciousness.

" Haruka! Haruka! Are you alright?! Open your eyes! " Tomochika shouted, panicking.

Those were the last sentence she heard. Tomochika quickly called an ambulance and sent Haruka to the hospital. She then called Ittoki and told him everything. Even Ittoki panicked when he heard Haruka was in the hospital. He quickly drive to where they are.

" W-what happened?! " Ittoki nervously asked. " Is she alright?! "

" I don't know yet.. the doctor's still doing a check-up on her. " Tomochika replied. Her hands were trembling as she worries about Haruka.

After 3 minutes, a doctor came out and they quickly approached him.

" Sir! Is she alright? " Ittoki worriedly asked.

" Ms. Nanami is alright. She just needs to eat properly. The both of them needs nutrition and vitamins. She should avoid being stressed and she shouldn't do something dangerous. You should take good care of your wife.. or else the both of them will be in danger. "

" What?! We can't really understand you, doc. What do you mean 'both of them'? Are you sure you did a proper check-up on her? " Tomochika asked.

" Excuse me but I really did check her up properly and during the exam we found out that she's 2 weeks pregnant. " the doctor said. " If you excuse me, I have to return to my office. Please call me when you need something.. She'll be transferred in a private room any minute now."

The doctor left and Haruka was transferred into a private room. Ittoki and Tomochika was still in shock after hearing that Haruka's pregnant from the doctor. They waited for Haruka to wake up. Ittoki then bought some food and different kind of fruits for Haruka.

" H-hey… Where are we? " Haruka asked as she look around.

" H-Haruka! Are you alright? Want us to call a doctor? " Ittoki worriedly asked as he place the basket of fruits on the table beside the hospital bed.

Haruka gently shook her head and replied, " What did the doctor said? Can I go home? "

" Haruka… you're alright. It's just that you need a lot of nutrition and vitamins.. for the both of you. " Tomochika explained. " You're pregnant, Haruka. "

Haruka let out a deep sigh and smiled. She then changed her position and raise her body up to sit down.

" Did you know? " Ittoki curiously asked.

" I've already guessed.. these days I've been vomiting and my head aches without any reason. I craved for different kind of foods especially meats and fruits.. but then I kept telling myself that I don't want to eat. " Haruka sadly explained.

" Is Ren the father? " Ittoki asked as he sit down on a nearby sofa.

Haruka sadly smile and nodded. Tomochika then hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

" So, what are you planning to do? " Tomochika asked.

" Isn't that obvious?! " Haruka jokingly shouted. " Of course, I'll keep this child. I'll treasure him and be my happiness. I won't abandon him and I'll take care and love him with all my heart. "

Ittoki and Tomochika smiled. Ittoki started peeling an apple and Tomochika made sure Haruka eats properly.

" Haruka.. " Ittoki murmured.

" Hmmm? "

" When you need help or someone; whenever, wherever and whatever happens.. I'll always be here to help you, listen to you or talk to you. " Ittoki said as he gives Haruka a gentle smile.

" Aww… Ittoki's trying to make a move. " Tomochika teasingly said.

Haruka chuckled and said, " Thank you… I've always known that I have the two of you by my side everytime I need someone. "

After 3 days, Haruka was allowed to go home. The doctor said she's alright but needed some medicine and proper meals. She recovered from being a broken-hearted and tried forgetting Ren. She wanted a new life with her family, friends and baby.

A close friend of Haruka has her own company. She tried applying like some normal applicants but when her friend saw her, she immediately put Haruka as a chief in a music department. Her job was simple. She just need to choose what song's worth selling and she sometimes needs to compose her own songs. At first, she really doesn't want to accept her friend's offer 'cause it'll be unfair with the other applicants but when she showed her skills and talent in composing a song, the employees accepted her happily. She came to love the company, the employees and most especially her job.

Her life's starting to change. The pain she feels gradually goes away as days passed by. Haruka's tummy started growing bigger and bigger. Her grandma left her a small restaurant before passing away. She's managing it and at the same time she's working in her friend's company. The restaurant became quite known to people especially families and students. The restaurant was just a walking distance from her house. Two houses was in the middle of the restaurant and her house. Sometimes Haruka helps the chiefs in the kitchen, she taught them some recipes from her grandma and her own recipe.

It was Friday and Haruka's with Tomochika and Ittoki. They were in '_Clavel Rosa'_, Haruka's restaurant. Haruka's already on her 7th month, 2 months to go and they'll have another member in their family.

" Hey Tomo-chan… I just thought of an idea. " Haruka excitedly said.

" What is this 'idea' you have? " Tomo sarcastically asked.

" Tomo-chan, don't be like this.. I promise you this idea won't harm anyone. " Haruka said as she take a bite on her chocolate cake.

Tomochika sighed and replied, " Fine.. I'll listen.. "

Haruka then clapped her hands and excitedly explained, " Well.. I thought I want to renovate the whole house. "

" So? What are we going to do?" Ittoki asked.

" Hmm… wait.. " Haruka murmured as she think of another idea. " 5 bedrooms; mine, Tomo's , Ittoki's, baby's and a guest room. 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a garden and a small swimming pool at the back. "

" My gosh! Are you planning to build a mansion?! You can't afford that! And why do I have my own room?! " Tomochika complained.

" I can afford it. In fact, I already called an engineer and an architect. Even the things and appliances will be new and modern. " Haruka simply said.

Tomochika let out a deep sigh and smiled. " Fine.. I lose.. but please don't push yourself too hard or else the both of us will worry.."

" But why do we have our own rooms? " Ittoki curiously asked.

" It's because the two of you sleeps in my house almost everyday.. and you're also part of my family. " Haruka happily said as she took another bite of her cake.

Ittoki and Tomochika blushed and replied to her gentle smile. They finished their own foods and left. Haruka stayed in Tomochika's apartment for awhile while her house was being renovated.

2 moths have passed and Haruka's house was already finished but then she won' be able to see it 'cause she's already in the hospital. She was waiting for the day her baby will come out. She was getting excited and at the same time nervous.

Tomochika was distracting her and kept on telling how beautiful the house became. And that Ittoki even bought her baby some things. Haruka felt happy but she was still feeling the pain. She was already in the operating room and Tomochika was left outside, waiting and getting nervous. Ittoki also came, panting as he worried about Haruka's condition.

" What date is it today? " Tomochika suddenly asked.

" February…. 21, 2005 " Ittoki replied. " Why do you ask? "

"Eh? .. N-nothing." Tomo nervously replied.

After 3 hours of waiting.. a doctor finally came out of the operating room. They quickly stood up and approached him. It was the same doctor that did a check-up on Haruka last year, when she lost consciousness. As Tomochika remembers. His name was Dr. Iku Mikazuki.

" Doc! How's Haruka? " Tomochika worriedly asked.

The doctor smiled at her. Tomochika blushed and realized how handsome the man is. The doctor then look at Ittoki.

" You must be her husband.. Well, Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy. If you have anything else you need help with, please call me in my office. " the doctor said as he left and give a smile to Tomochika.

" I-It's… a b-b-boy! It's a boy! " Itoki happily shouted. " Hey! Tomo! "

Tomochika then came back from reality and gave the doctor one last look before she turns to Ittoki.

" Where are they? " she curiously asked.

" Haruka's being transferred in a room while the baby's still with the nurses. " Ittoki excitedly replied.

" Wow… you're like the father and the husband. If only Haruka see you, she'll probably laugh at you as you act like that but don't worry. You'll be his father while his real father doesn't know. " Tomochika said as she laughs.

Ittoki blushed and kinda felt happy. But he was still feeling unsure about his feelings for Haruka since he knew that Ren and Haruka broke up. He wants to take care of Haruka and her baby boy.

An hour later, Haruka was transferred into a room. Tomochika and Ittoki waited for her to wake up and tell her the good news. They were super excited to tell her. When Haruka opened her eyes, she quickly searched for the two.

" Haruka… I'm glad you're alright. " Ittoki happily said.

" Where's my baby? " Haruka asked.

" Wait. I'll ask the nurse if you can see your baby…" Tomochika said as she went out of her room and left Ittoki and Haruka alone.

" How is my baby? " Haruka excitedly asked.

" Hm.. it's a healthy baby boy. He's so cute and chubby.. I want to squeeze him! " Ittoki jokingly said.

Haruka chuckled and said, " I'll name him Hikaru. It's near my name, right? "

Ittoki nodded and Tomochika exactly arrived with the nurse and the baby. Haruka finally hold her baby boy, Hikaru. She was so happy to see him sleeping soundly in her arms.

" Let's take a picture of Haruka and Hikaru together! Let's collect tons of different memorable pictures. " Tomochika excitedly suggested.

That was the day when they started collecting different photos from different occassions. 2 weeks after, Tomochika and Haruka's doctor, Iku, became lovers. They started putting their photos in the living room and called it ' Memories Room' . The bookshelves were full of old and new photo albums. Every side of the room have picture frames hanging. And the day, Hikaru was born, was the day their new lives started.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter 5 : 7 years later…**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. :) Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5 : 7 years later

**Chapter 5 : 7 years later…**

_Clavel Rosa_ was surrounded by pink and white carnation flowers on the outside but on the inside of the restaurant it was full of party balloons and children. There are tons of delicious foods and most especially parents who were chatting about their children.

**FEBRUARY 21, 2012 – CLAVEL ROSA – 3: 34 PM**

" Happy 6th Birthday, Hikaru-kun! " one of his classmate's mother.

" Thank you,aunty! " he happily said as he receive their gift.

" Hikaru.. if you want to play with them you can go. You don't have to force yourself to welcome each visitor. " Haruka said.

Hikaru's eyes suddenly sparkled and showed an excited smile at Haruka.

" Really? I can go? " Hikaru asked.

Haruka nodded and said, " Go on.. Mommy'll entertain the other moms. But please be careful and don't run near the buffet table! "

" Yes! " Hikaru shouted as he run towards his friends.

Haruka then turned to the parents of Hikaru's classmates and continued their conversation. She's already tired but it seems that Hikaru was still having fun. Suddenly 3 people entered the restaurant. They were carrying big gifts. Haruka and Hikaru faced the people who just opened the door and their faces lightened up. Hikaru ran towards them and hugged each one of them. There was also this brown-haired boy that's calm and looks innocent. When their eyes met, the both of them smiled evilly.

" Happy Birthday, Hikaru! Haha! Wanna play wrestling later? " the little boy called, Alec excitedly challenged him.

" Ha! You won't be able to beat me, monkey! " Hikaru replied.

" Hey you two monsters! I'm the gorilla here! Why are you taking away my role? " the brown-haired man jokingly said. Suddenly the woman beside the man hitted his shoulder. " Stop that! " She then face the birthday boy and said, " Oh! Hikaru! Happy Birthday! Here's our gift for you! "

" Uncle Cecil! Aunt Aoi! Thank you! " Hikaru replied as he hugged them. " Please do come in and eat as much as you want! " he added.

" Yea, as much as you want! " Haruka added. She then approached Aoi first and kissed her cheeks, she then hugged Cecil. " How are the two of you? Is there another member coming? "

Cecil and Aoi chuckled and looked at each other. Haruka was startled when she felt someone pulling her red blouse. She then looked at the child beside her and asked, " What is it, Alec? "

" Aunty.. I'm going to have a little sister or a brother! "Alec happily shouted.

Haruka looked at his parents and hugged them. " Is what I just heard true?! Congratulations! " Haruka happily shouted.

" Daddy, Mommy.. Can we eat? I smell some fried chicken. " Alec said.

" Oh! Hikaru! Can you show them the way to the buffet table? " Haruka asked.

" Sure thing, mom! " Hikaru excitedly said. " Uh.. mommy, can I stay with you later? " he asked.

" Sure.. " Haruka simply replied. Hikaru then smiled and accompanied the Aijima family to where the foods are.

A minute later, Hikaru returned and sat on the lap of her mother. Haruka patted his head and kissed it.

" Is my baby tired? " Haruka asked.

Hikaru shook his head and replied, " Mommy.. I know you're already tired. That's why you can rest.. Hikaru'll entertain his guests. "

Haruka chuckled and pinched his cheeks.. " As long as I see Hikaru happy, mommy's already happy. Look, I'm not tired anymore! "

Suddenly the two awaited visitors finally arrived. Ittoki and Tomochika were carrying big gifts. Haruka and Hikaru stood up, Hikaru ran towards Ittoki and hugged him. Ittoki carried him and pinched his cheek.

" What took you so long? He was waiting for tha two of you since yesterday. " Haruka jokingly said.

" Haha! Sorry.. there was a traffic. But don't worry we've got gifts that'll make Hikaru really happy. " Tomochika said as she give Hikaru her gift. Even Ittoki gave Hikaru his gift.

" Thanks Uncle Ittoki and Aunt Tomochika! " Hikaru excitedly shouted.

" Let's eat! And I'll introduce you to my childhood friend and his family. " Haruka said.

Hikaru's party continued until 6 PM. The Aijima family, Tomochika and her boyfriend, Iku and Ittoki stayed and went in Haruka's house. Haruka was still in Clavel Rosa and helped the employees clean everything up. She also thanked everyone who came for Hikaru's party. After an hour of staying in Clavel Rosa, Haruka and Hikaru finally went home.

" Welcome back! " everyone shouted in unison.

Haruka sighed but then give everyone in the living room a smile. Hikaru excitedly jump onto Ittoki's lap and pulled his mother's hand. Haruka fell on the sofa, beside Ittoki. Cecil and Aoi chuckled as they watched Hikaru's movement.

" You know, the three of you really look like a family. " Cecil said.

" Right?! I want Uncle Ittoki to be my father! " Hikaru excitedly said.

Haruka and Ittoki blushed as they listen to the conversation. Tomochika prepared teas and coffees for the adults and an orange juice for the children. They took a commemorative photo and placed it in another photo album.

" I'm really amazed how you manage to put every memorable photos here.. from the past and present. It's like I'm inside in a art museum! " Cecil happily commented.

" That's why we call it ' Memories Room' . It's a room where we put every sentimental object and pictures. " Haruka explained.

" Can we sleep here tonight? I want to play with Hikaru more! " Alec suggested.

" Eh? We can't.. we have work tomorrow. Daddy even has a meeting. " Aoi said.

Alec pouted while Hikaru laughs.

" Then, how about this summer? Since it's vacation, we can have lots of fun. " Haruka suggested.

"Is it really okay?! " Alec excitedly asked. " Is it okay, Dad, Mom?!"

" Alright but we're not sure whether Mommy and I have work. " Cecil said.

" YAY! Deal, Aunty! I'm staying here this summer! " Alec excitedly shouted. Hikaru also became excited and played another round of Tekken in PS2.

30 minutes have passed and everyone were already tired of chatting. The children fell asleep as soon as they lay down on their parents lap.

" Then, we'll see you all soon. " Aoi said.

The Aijima family bid their byes and goodnight. They rode their car and went back to Haruka's hometown. When Haruka and Ittoki entered, they were startled when they saw Tomochika carrying Hikaru behind them. She was already finished taking a bath and was ready for bed.

" I'll carry Hikaru upstairs and the two of you should also get ready for bed. I know you are very tired. " Tomochika said as she carry Hikaru to his room.

Ittoki and Haruka went to their own room and took a shower. They get theirselves ready for bed and finally rest. It was already 11 PM when Haruka lay down on her bed. She was about to close her eyes when she heard her room's door creak. She raise her upper body up and searched for the person who opened it.

" M-mommy…." A little voice murmured.

" Hikaru.. why are you still awake? " Haruka asked. She then saw him carrying a pillow beside. She then smiled and patted the bed. " Come here.. "

Hikaru went near her and jumped to her bed. The both of them lay down as they hug each other.

" Mommy? Are you sleeping? " Hikaru curiously asked.

" Not yet.. why? "

" What's your gift for me? Uncle Ittoki gave me a limited edition giant robot. Aunt Tomochika gave me 3 new CDs. Uncle Cecil, Aunt Aoi and Alec gave me a PSP. What about you? " he asked.

" Hm? Wait here… " she replied as she stand up and went near her study table's cabinet. She opened it and get a box. She returned back to bed and gave her son the box.

" What is this, mommy? " Hikaru curiously asked. He opened it and his eyes were sparkling as he see the necklace with a ring as the pendant.

" That's very important to me.." she said. " Hikaru is the most important person to me..that's why I'll give you my treasure. "

Hikaru's eyes sparkled more as he stare at it. Haruka then put it on Hikaru.

"Thank you, mommy! I promise you, I'll take good care of your treasure.. our treasure! " Hikaru happily said as he gave Haruka a tight hug.

" You're welcome. Now, let's sleep 'cause mommy's really tired. " Haruka jokingly said. " I love you.. Good Night"

**2 weeks later**

It was a very pleasant morning. The sizzle from cooking ,eggs and bacons, the sweet but bitter aroma of coffee and the alarm of every clocks made each people wake up with a smile on their faces.

" Mommy! Wake up! I'm hungry… look, my tummy's getting smaller! " Hikaru complained.

" H-hikaru…don't show your tummy..and s-stop jumping.. " Haruka murmured.

Hikaru put down his shirt and lied down beside her. He gave her a sweet smile and said, " Good Morning, mommy! Can we go down now? "

" Good morning, Hikaru.. Let mommy brush her teeth first, then we'll wake Uncle Ittoki and Aunt Tomochika up. " Haruka said as she stand up from bed.

Hikaru obediently nodded and followed her to the bathroom. The both of them brushed their teeth and washed their faces.

" Mom… we don't have to wake Aunt Tomochika up because last night she was working. " Hikaru said.

" Is that so? Then.. let's go and wake Uncle Ittoki up.. " she said.

Hikaru happily hopped up to Ittoki's room. As soon as Haruka opened the door, Hikaru quickly jumped on Ittoki's bed.

" Uncle Ittoki! Uncle Ittoki! Wake Up! It's already morning! You promised me, you'll teach me how to swim! " Hikaru shouted as he continue jumping.

" Hikaru! Stop jumping! Uncle Ittoki's going to be dizzy! " Haruka said.

Hikaru stopped jumping but instead sat down on top of Ittoki's back.

" Uncle…. I'm getting sleepy again.. it's so warm here.. Mommy, look, you touch Uncle Ittoki's back! It's so warm.." Hikaru said.

Suddenly Hikaru felt Ittoki moved. Ittoki suddenly attacked Hikaru and tickled him.

" Bwahahahaha! Hahahahahha! "

" So, who's getting sleepy again, huh? " Ittoki jokingly said. He then stopped when Hikaru hugged him tightly. " Good Morning, big boy Hikaru! "

" Good Morning~! " Hikaru happily greeted. " Mommy! Hug Uncle Ittoki too.."

Haruka blushed lightly and said, " I-I think I have to go down.. "

" Mommy! If you don't hug Uncle Ittoki, I'm not going to do my homework! "

Haruka sighed and turn around once again. She approached the two men and did a group hug. They didn't notice Tomochika took a photo of them hugging. When they turn around, Hikaru quickly gave Tomo-chan a kiss on the cheek.

" Ohayo~! The three of you look really great! " Tomochika teasingly said.

Ittoki and Haruka blushed lightly while Hikaru became really happy.

" Really? Mommy, you heard that? Can Uncle Ittoki be my 2nd daddy? " Hikaru excitedly asked.

Haruka was startled and slightly blushed. She remembered Hikaru's father once again, the man she loved and the man who hurt her. Haruka let out a deep sigh and tried to forget the memory that suddenly popped out of her mind.

" Do what you want… " Haruka said. She then walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Ittoki went to the bathroom and washed his face.

While Tomochika and Hikaru went to the living room to put the picture of Ittoki,Haruka and Hikaru earlier in an album.

" Are? Where's the picture? Do you have it, Hikaru? " Tomochika curiously asked.

" Eh? I don't have it, Aunty… you were holding it earlier. " Hikaru replied.

" W-wait here.. I'll go ask Uncle Ittoki if he saw the picture.. " Tomochika said.

Hikaru quietly nodded and continued playing with the robot Ittoki gave.

Tomochika ran upstairs and knock to Ittoki's room.

" Come in.. " Ittoki said.

Tomo opened the door and entered his room. She left the door open.

" Ittoki-kun, did you see the picture I took earlier? " she asked.

" Yea.. I put it in my wallet. Can I have it? " Ittoki begged.

Tomochika sighed and said, " Fine… but only that picture, okay? "

" Thanks, Tomo-chan! " he happily said. " Let's go! Breakfast's ready.. I think.."

The both of them went to the dining room and saw Hikaru and Haruka already seated. Ittoki sat beside Hikaru while Tomochika sat beside Haruka. They ate breakfast happily.

When they finished eating their breakfast, Ittoki and Hikaru played and swim in the pool behind their house. Ittoki taught Hikaru to swim even though it's just the basic, Hikaru felt he's the best swimmer. They enjoyed swimming. While the 2 women stayed inside the house and cleaned up. Tomochika was washing the dishes while Haruka was fixing the bookshelves in the living room. Suddenly they heard the doorbell, Haruka quickly put down the rug and went to open the door.

" Good day, ma'am. I came to send you your letters and bills." The teenage boy said.

" Why, thank you." Haruka calmly said. " Would you like to have tea inside, Kiyo?"

" No, thank you. Maybe next time.. I have tons of letters to deliver. " he gently replied. " Please sign here. "

Haruka smiled and get the letter he was giving and signed a paper.

" Haruka-san, if ever you need someone to do some decent work, please call me. I really need money for my little sister's hospital bill. " he said as he wrote his cellphone number on a piece of paper and gave it to her. " Goodbye, Haruka-san"

" Bye, Kiyo. Take care of yourself! " Haruka shouted. She then entered the house and went directly to the living room.

" Who's that? " Tomo-chan curiously asked.

" Kiyo-kun.. the boy who always delivers letters and bills. "

" Oohh.. okay. Is there a letter for me? " Tomochika asked.

Haruka continued looking for a letter that's worth reading. She then saw 3 black envelopes with their university school seal.

" What's this? An invitation? But why is it black? " Tomochika asked.

Haruka let out a deep sigh and opened her letter. Tomochika was right, it was an invitation for a class reunion. Another memory suddenly popped out of her mind..

" Cool! A class reunion! We'll be able to see Syo-kun and the others! " Tomochika shouted. " Ittoki-kun! Come here! Hurry! "

Ittoki entered the house while carrying Hikaru. He first dried Hikaru then his self. As soon as he wore a shirt he immediately sat on one of the armchair.

" Ohh.. what's that? " he asked as he picked up his own letter.

_We are inviting you to the class reunion of Class 3-A._

_Attire: Black or White semiformal clothes._

_Time & Date: March 13, 2012 – 7 PM_

_Venue: University's main gym_

" Are you going, Haruka? " Ittoki asked.

" No.. nobody else will stay here with Hikaru. " Haruka simply replied.

" Mommy… the day before this party is my musical concert.. " Hikaru said.

" Yea.. I know. Don't worry, I'll come. " Haruka said as she gave him a gentle smile.

" with daddy and Aunt Tomochika? " he asked.

" Ha? " Haruka asked. " Who? "

" Daddy Ittoki! " Hikaru simply replied.

Tomochika sighed and said, " Haruka, didn't you tell him that he can do what he want earlier? Don't tell me you already forgot? "

" Did I? Hehe..,Fine, but if ever someone misunderstand then the three of you should fix that. Ok? " Haruka strictly said.

" YES! " the three said in unison.

" Hikaru, did you do your homework for tomorrow? " Haruka asked.

Hikaru gently shook his head and replied, " Not yet.."

" Do you want mommy to help you? "

" No, thank you. I'll go do it now.. " Hikaru said. He then ran upstairs and went to his room.

Hikaru's a genius. He's smart, kind,handsome,athletic and talented. He knows how to play most of the musical instruments. He learned how to play them in Ittoki's own musical instruments store, the RRock. He is the top 1 in his school but he doesn't want anyone treating him special. Sometimes he'll go to Clavel Rosa and play the piano for fun.

The Clavel Rosa isn't just a restaurant. It was divided into two. The first floor and second floor are for the family restaurant and the 3rd floor is the Clavel Rosa Café. The stage can be found on the top floor. There's a piano for display only but can be played. It was Hikaru's comfort zone. Whenever he plays, the beauty of the songs can be heard up until outside the restaurant.

" Now, back to the invitation. Why aren't you coming? " Tomochika asked.

" I told you.. Nobody will be left with Hikaru at home. " Haruka calmly replied. " You can go if you want.."

" What are you saying? Without you is no fun at all! If you won't come then, I won't either and that's final! " Tomochika said.

" Me too, me too… " Ittoki added.

" You can't do that… haha! That won't work on me.." Haruka teasingly said.

" What won't work? " Ittoki curiously asked.

" Tomo-chan's ' Make Haruka come to the Reunion' plan. " Haruka replied.

Tomochika sighed and seriously said, " Haruka.. I won't really come unless you come to the party. I want to see everyone from our class with you.. "

" Look, Tomo-chan. I don't really want to go to the Reunion Party, the two of you can go and have fun but I'll stay here and babysit Hikaru. " Haruka said.

" AH! I still won't go unless you go! " Tomo shouted as she grabbed her bag and left the house.

Haruka let out a deep sigh and turned to look at Ittoki.

" And you? What are you planning to do? " she asked.

" Where? For the party? "

" Yea.. "

" I don't really want to go to the party alone. And since the two of you are my closest friend as long as the two of you go, I'll go. " he replied.

" Fine.. I'll think about going to the party.. " Haruka said.

" Really? " Ittoki asked. He then grabbed his bagpack and stood up. " I think I should prepare the suit I'll be wearing for the party.. "

" I said, I'll think about it. You should go to your store and check things up.." Haruka said.

Ittoki then left the house and rode his car. When he left, Haruka went upstairs and checked Hikaru up.

" Are you alright? Is there anything mommy can do? " Haruka asked. She stayed outside and chose not to enter his room unless he replied an okay.

" N-no, mommy.. I'm alright.. I can handle this.. " Hikaru shouted.

Haruka smiled and left. She went to her room and slept. When she woke up, it was already 5 PM. She was startled when she found Hikaru sleeping beside her. He was already in pajamas and he was wearing the necklace she gave him. Sadness appeared through her eyes once again until tears come flowing gently. She once again remembered the things she doesn't want to remember. It was the memories of her and the man she loved with all her heart. She loved him very much that she had his son, Hikaru. She thought she can teach herself to forget everything about that man but everytime she sees Hikaru she would immediately think of him and smile like an in-love teenager.

_If only I have the courage to tell him about you.. I want you to know your father but he already has his happiness. I don't want to destroy his life and disappoint you.. If only mommy has stopped your daddy back then, then we should've been a whole and happy family.. I'm sorry mommy's like this.. I couldn't give you all the things you want.._

" Mommy? Why are you crying? " a sleepy voice asked.

" Eh? Oh… I'm sorry. Did mommy wake you up? " Haruka asked as she wipe her tears.

Hikaru hugged her and whispered, " Mommy.. don't cry. I don't want to see you crying.. you can go with Uncle Ittoki and Aunt Tomochika to the party and don't mind me. Hikaru's already a big boy.. I won't cry because you're not here.. I also want mommy to be happy just like me… so please don't cry.. "

Haruka chuckled and hugged him. She then whispered, " Thank you very much.. but mommy's already happy. "

" But why are you crying? " he curiously asked.

" I'm crying because I'm happy.. it's called tears of joy, my baby boy. " she gently explained.

" Then will you go to your Class reunion? " he asked. " Mommy.. I want you to go with them and meet your friends.. without them, you'll feel lonely. I can sleep early or watch TV until you arrive. "

" But – "

" No buts, mommy! I want you to go and have fun with your friends and as soon as possible I want a new baby sister or a brother! I also want Daddy Ittoki be my real daddy! " Hikaru shouted. Suddenly he pouted and that made Haruka laugh hard.

" Fine..Fine… but I can't give you a new baby sister/brother nor Uncle Ittoki yet. " Haruka said. " Do you want an oniichan to take care of you? "

" Sure! I bet it'll be super duper fun to play with him! " Hikaru excitedly replied.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter 6 : I Chose This**

**A/N: Currently writing chapter 7. Sorry for the late updates.. I don't really have that much of a free time. Sorry. Though chapter 6 and 7 may come out late again,I hope you enjoyed reading Two Special Songs... Can anybody please tell me some ways how to be inspired? =)) Reviews please? Thank you :) **


	6. Chapter 6 : I Chose This

**A/N: Hello :) Sorry for the late updates...Hope you would like the story once again. Thanks for those who gave reviews to the last chapters :) Sorry for the incorrect grammar and spellings... More chapters are coming so I hope you could wait for it patiently. Hope you would enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own UTAPRI :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Chose This**

A new big modern house that suits for a family but only one man lives in there. Famous, Rich and Loved by everyone. He chose his dream to be a famous musician, artist and actor and left his fiancée that he loves so much.

He opened his eyes as he smells the aroma of coffee. Wearing only just a short, he stood up and went to the bathroom. Washed his face and brushed his teeth. Even without combing his hair, he still looks handsome. He then went down to the modern kitchen to check out who's the one preparing coffee.

"Yo! Morning... "A small man greeted. He is smaller than Ren and he has a baby-face.

"What are you doing here? And what's with the entire luggage over there? " Ren asked.

"Are you really that stupid? Aren't those yours? Your flight back to Japan is today!"

"Is that so? *sigh* Then what are you doing here, Michael-san? "He asked.

Michael is Ren's manager and first friend when he came in America. He's Half-Japanese and Half-American. Michael already has his own family, a beautiful American woman and 2 children. He always comes to Ren's house to check him out and at the same time, Michael cooks his breakfast.

"Isn't it obvious? " He replied. "I'm here to pick you up, to make you breakfast and to bring you to the airport. "

"Are you really that excited for me to go home? You're so mean. " Ren jokingly said.

"Stupid! Of course not.. I'm just excited that I'll have a year of bonding with my family. "Michael said as he showed an evil smile.

"Wah! Stop doing that smile... It's creepy! " Ren shouted. " What time is my flight again? "

"Hmm... I think it was 3:30 in the afternoon. "Michael calmly replied.

"Then I still have 4 hours to prepare myself. "He murmured to himself. "I'm going upstairs. Call me when everything's ready. "

Ren then went upstairs and went back to his own room. He entered the bathroom and took a short shower. After taking a shower, he went to another room. It's a room full of his clothes, shoes and perfumes. He wore his usual expensive and fancy clothes and sprayed some of his perfume. He then tied his hair and put shades.

"Ren! Everything's ready. Come and eat first, then we'll leave. You know, it'll take 1 or 2 hours before we arrive in the airport. "Michael shouted.

Ren quickly go down and directly went to the dining room , ate his breakfast and chatted with Michael. He is really excited and wanted to see his family. He then stopped chewing his food when he remembered the woman he loves so much.

_How is she? Will I see her again? Does she have her own family? Or is she still single? I want to see her… hold her…hug her... Kiss her… but what right do I have to do these things after I did that to her and left? I chose this life without her… I chose not to marry her and chose something that I thought would make me happy…Yes, I'm famous, rich and loved by everyone but why do I feel that I lack something important? Is it because I still want and need her? If ever I told her about this, will she wait for me?_

"Ren! Are you listening?! "Michael shouted. Ren returned to his senses and found his self outside his house.

"Ha? S-sorry… I wasn't listening… "Ren said.

"Do you still have some things to bring? Don't forget your passport and documents! If you don't have something you forgot then let's go..."

Ren thought deep for a second and tried remembering some important things he may forgot. He then checked his wallet and looked if the picture of the woman he loves's there but it wasn't.

"Michael... Wait... I forgot something in my room. "Ren said. He then quickly ran back to his room and opened a drawer. Nervously searching for the photo of that woman while thinking that he have lost the photo.

"Are you searching for the photo?"

"Michael! Have you seen it? It's really important to me!" Ren nervously asked.

"You don't remember do you? You placed it somewhere in your passport." He honestly answered.

Ren checked out if what he was saying was true. He then felt relieved when he saw the photo; he placed it in his wallet and smiled.

"Let's go...I'll be late for my flight." Ren calmly said.

Michael sent Ren to the airport and saw him leave. He was really curious about Ren's past but he doesn't want to ask him because he knows that Ren would feel depressed. He remembers the time when he first met Ren. Ren looked like he was about to break down. Ren was childish and always makes troubles to other people. Michael felt that he needs someone who could take care of him. He stood by Ren's side and watches him grow more and more and moved on. He treats Ren just like his son. But he feels that without the thing he seeks most, he'll fall from where he is.

J**APAN – Clavel Rosa**

"Mommy! Is Kiyo nii-chan going to be here on the other night? Is he going to work here?" Hikaru excitedly asked.

"Hikaru, please calm down. Look at yourself! There's dirt all over you!" Haruka scolded Hikaru.

"Mommy! Remember today's March 9! On Mar-"

"I know, I know... Mommy won't forget." Haruka said as she sighed after cleaning Hikaru's face. "Mommy's so sad... It seems like Hikaru doesn't want to be with mommy anymore."

"Noooooooooo! Hikaru wants to be with mommy forever! Hikaru's never getting married and be with mommy! I don't want mommy to be sad!" Hikaru sadly shouted.

"So cute!" Haruka said as she pinched both of Hikaru's cheeks. "Would you like to eat lunch here or at home?"

"Wherever mommy will eat!" he answered.

Ren arrived at exactly 3:00 PM. He was shocked when his saw his mother waiting for him excitedly. He felt relieved as he saw his mother still active and still acting young.

"MOM!" Ren called, waving towards her. His mom quickly approached him and hugs him tightly. When she let go, she punch Ren straight in his stomach.

"augh.. - What was that for?!" Ren complained having no idea of the reason why he was punched.

"That punch was for what happened years ago!" His mother shouted.

"What are you talking about?!" Ren asked.

"Nothing" His mother said as she fixes herself and calmed down. She then opened her bag and reached out an invitation to Ren.

Ren took it and opened it. It was an invitation for a class reunion. He felt excited and looked at his mother.

"Who sent this?" he asked.

"Mr. Saotome did." His mother answered. "How was your trip? How does it feel coming back to Japan again? Did you missed anything?"

"Well... it was fun. I made friends with the kid sitting beside me." Ren answered, smiling at his mother like he really did enjoy his trip.

"If only you didn't break up with Haruka then I should've a grandson now." She murmured.

Ren's face suddenly darkened as he remembers the past. He then acted like he didn't hear anything and continued walking. Deep inside him he feels the pain and memories from the past came back to him.

_Does she have her own family by now? Who's she with? Does she have a son or a daughter? How old are they? _

His brain keeps on having question about Haruka. He feels dizzy as he think of her and his life now. When they got home, Ren went directly to his room and rested. When he woke up, his family prepared a feast. They celebrated and had fun the whole day. But he just feels that there's still something that is missing in him. He sat down on an old red Victorian sofa, holding a glass of wine and his eyes were focus on the floor.

"You are thinking about her, right?"

"Mom, what are you doing here? You should be with dad." He replied.

"Answer me... Are you thinking about Haruka?" asked his mother again.

He gently nodded and looked at his mom as she sat down beside him.

"7 years ago, I told you to think about this really hard. You have the choices all you need to do was to find the answer. You chose the life of being happy and famous than the life of being happy with the person you love. You promised her right? I was disappointed when you chose fame over love. If you were to ask me, I'll choose to be happy with the person I love but it's not my life that's why I let you chose what you wanted." His mother explained. "You still love her don't you?"

"I don't really know..." he sadly answered. "I feel guilty that I promised her something that I couldn't do. I just feel curious on how she is living now... who she is with? Or does she have her family..."

"Then maybe you still love her." His mother said. She then tap Ren's shoulder and stood up. "Why don't you try contacting her or finding her?"

Ren thought about all the things his mother said. He ran to his room and dialed the numbers in his mind.

*RING RING RINGGGG*

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Umm...Hello? Is Ha-"

"Hikaru! Telephone!" the woman on the other side of the phone shouted.

_Hikaru? Who's Hikaru?! _He asked himself.

Then he heard a child's voice substituted on the other side of the telephone. The child keeps saying hello but he couldn't answer. This must be Haruka's son...

"Aunty! There's no one answering!" the child shouted as he hang up the phone.

Ren slowly hang up. He sat down on his bed feeling disappointed and hurt. He realized that he is still in love with her. But knowing that she already has her own family hurts him.

"Mommy! There's someone who called but no one is speaking on the other side..." Hikaru complained.

"Maybe it was a prank..." Haruka answered. She was preparing their dinner with Tomochika.

Hikaru nodded innocently as he ran towards Ittoki who was watching a basketball game. He jumped over him and hugged him.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Ittoki asked.

"Hmm... I was just thinking... What if the person who called was my daddy?"

Haruka let go of the plate she was holding. Ittoki and Hikaru looked at her with worried faces. Hikaru was about to go near her when Haruka asked him not to because it's dangerous. Tomochika helped her clean the mess and continued what she was doing.

"Why do you think that it was your father who called? Do you want to meet him?" Ittoki asked.

"N-no...I just felt that it was my father. I don't want to see him because I already have my daddy here." Hikaru anwered.

Haruka sighed with relief when Tomochika approached her and whispered, "But you can't hide the fact that he is Ren's son forever...look at him. He's growing and looking a lot like Ren."

"Ittoki, Hikaru! Dinner's ready!" she shouted.

They all had a peaceful and fun dinner except for Haruka who was worried. After having dinner she quickly went to her room. Hikaru followed her and also entered her room.

"Mommy, are you alright? I'm sorry if I have said something I shouldn't" Hikaru said.

Haruka shake her head gently and asked him to come near her. She saw Hikaru wearing the necklace she gave.

"Hikaru...Would you like to exchange necklace with mommy? You like stars,right?"

"What kind of necklace? I love stars mommy!" Hikaru excitedly answered.

Haruka opened her jewelry box and picked up Ren's gift on their last anniversary. It was the star necklace that Ren made for her. Haruka suddenly wondered about the watch she gave him. Is he still using it?

"Woow! Mommy, it's so cool!" Hikaru shouted.

"Right? Do you want to trade?" she asked again.

Hikaru nodded as he excitedly asks his mom to put it on him. Haruka then hide the necklace with the engagement ring Ren gave.

"Done" Haruka said.

"Cool! Thank you mom!" Hikaru happily said. "Can I sleep here again?"

"Sure thing baby boy..." she answered.

The next day... Ren had a tour all over Tokyo and found out the difference years ago.

He checked out different stores and restaurants. Without realizing he found himself in the street where Haruka lives. He continued driving and passed by Haruka's house. He was shock when the he saw the house. It was big, modern and feels like the one living in that house was rich. He gets out of his car and looked at the house properly. When a grandma passed by him, he asked her.

"Excuse me, grandma, does a woman named Haruka lives here?" he asked.

"Who?" Grandma asked.

"Does Nanami Haruka lives here?" Ren asked again.

"Oh! You didn't know? The owner of this house died already. I couldn't forget her. She's such a nice person." The grandma answered.

"T-thank Y-you..." Ren answered. He was trembling. He couldn't believe anything the grandma said. He quickly gets in his car and left.

"Mommy! There was a sports car outside earlier! So Cool! I want to drive those types of cars when I grow up!" Hikaru said.

Haruka immediately looked at the window and saw nothing. She felt nervous and scared again that she went out.

"Oh! Haruka! There was a man asking about your grandmother earlier..."

"Is that so, grandma? Did he say his name?" Haruka asked.

"What?!" grandma asked.

"Anyway, thank you grandma..." Haruka said.

She was startled when she heard a beep behind her. It was Tomochika's car. Ittoki came out and said, "Haruka, I'll stay with Hikaru today. Tomo said that you should go shopping for the Hikaru's recital and our reunion."

She nodded and returned a smile to Ittoki. She quickly rode Tomochika's car and told her best friend what happened.

"Are you sure it was Ren?!"

"I'm not really sure about that... but he's the only person I know that owns a car like that." She replied.

Tomochika sighed and said, "For now, let's not think about Ren. We should go buy our clothes for the class reunion."

Haruka let Tomochika choose all the dress she would wear on the 12th and 13th. She was still worried about Hikaru and Ren. She's going to go nuts just thinking about what could happen...

"Haruka! Haruka! Help me carry these!" Tomochika shouted. Her hands were full of boxes and shopping bags.

Haruka quickly ran towards her and helped her carry some. They stop and stayed in a small café to rest and talk about what had happened earlier. But first, they ordered coffees then they chatted. Haruka told her everything she needed to know, she was trembling and scared. She is not scared of meeting Ren...she's scared of Ren meeting Hikaru and that he might take him away from her. She knows that Ren can provide more for Hikaru...

"H-Haruka...Are you alright?" Tomochika worriedly asked.

Haruka nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She asked Tomochika if they can go home. She wants to be with Hikaru...

Ren stayed in a nearby park, sitting down on a swing and couldn't believe any of what he heard from the grandma. He can't believe that Haruka is dead. He wants proof that she is really dead. He stood up and gets his cellphone in his car and searches its contacts. He called all the members of Starish and asked them to meet him. He then noticed the restaurant in front of the park called Clavel Rosa.

_Meet me in Clavel Rosa... near Haruka's house. –Ren_

30 minutes later all the members of Starish arrived. They were happy to see each other once again after a long time. They chatted and brought up so many topics from the past. But they noticed that ttoki isn't there.

"Ne... Where's Ittoki? Did you contact him?" asked Syo.

"Yea... he said that he has something to do more important. And that we'll meet at the party on the 13th anyway. " Ren replied.

"May I get your order?" a little voice said.

When they looked at the person who asked they found a child. It looks like Ren, but his eyes were gold and his hair was short. Holding a tray and wearing a waiter's uniform that was too big for his size. He was so cute that Natsuki hugged him tightly.

"YOUUU ARE SOOO CUUTEE!" Natsuki shouted.

The little boy chuckled and said, "Thank you"

"Hikaru-kun!" a woman shouted. "What are you doing?" she whispered to Hikaru.

"Nee-chan! He said I am cute!" he said as he looked up to the lady.

"We're very sorry. We'll just-"

"It's alright. We find him amusing" Ren said, chuckling all of a sudden. He then looked at the child at the end of the table. It looks like him except for the eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am sorry. My mommy said I shouldn't tell my name to strangers." The boy replied. "See you later!" then went to the third floor of the restaurant.

"awww... I wish I could spend more time with him..." said Natsuki.

"I'm sorry that he disturbed your conversation." The woman said.

"It's alright. We'll order now..." Masato said.

They stated all of their order and continued their conversations when suddenly they heard a piano playing. It was a great piece; it matches the atmosphere of the whole restaurant. It was Gavotte. The way it was played has a lot of feelings about fun and happiness. They can feel the joy inside this piece.

"Excuse me." Syo called. Then a waitress came near them.

"Where is that great music coming from?" he asked.

The waitress smiled and said, "It is coming from the 4th floor of this building."

"Do you know who is playing?" he asked again.

"It's the child you met before." She answered.

They were amazed and really felt good after hearing a great music again. Then the music changed into something they do not know...they can still feel the deep feelings put in the song made. It was beautiful but suddenly the music stopped and they heard a laugh coming from the stairs. Then they saw a familiar red-haired guy.

"AHH! Ittoki!" Syo shouted.

"Syo..? Everyone?" Ittoki murmured. He then looked at the boy he is carrying. "Hikaru, can you stay with the onee-chans downstairs?"

"Hai!" Hikaru answered. When Ittoki put him down, he quickly bowed with a smile and went downstairs. Ittoki sat down next to Tokiya.

"I thought you have something important to do?" Ren asked.

Ittoki ignored him and asked how everyone with a cheerful smile was. They started asking each other questions about their love lives and work.

"So...Ittoki, is that boy your son?" Tokiya asked.

Ittoki blushed and said," N-no...I'm just taking care of him."

"Ne... Do you know what happened to Haruka?" Ren suddenly asked.

"Ha?! Aren't you his boyfriend? You should know about that..." Syo said.

Natsuki hitted him on the head and whispered, "Are you an idiot?! They broke up remember?!"

Syo apologized. Most of them said 'no' and tried to change the stayed silent for that moment.

"The grandma I met said that...she...is already...dead..." Ren sadly answered.

Everyone was shock. Ittoki even let go of the cup of coffee he was holding. He stood up but no one minded him. They continued talking about Haruka's death.

"When?! Where?! Why?! What happened?!" Tokiya asked. "Do you have any proof that she is already dead?!"

Ren shook his head and looked at them. His eyes were obviously sad.

"Uncle Ittoki! Mommy and aunty are already at home. I saw the car pass by..." Hikaru shouted.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." Ittoki said as he excuses himself.

The members of the Starish also left. Ren stayed for awhile. Natsuki and Syo walked by the road to Haruka's house. They found themselves in front of Haruka's house. Syo then saw Ittoki came out of the door and called him.

"Ittoki!" he shouted.

"What are you doing here?!" Ittoki asked.

"We were just passing by...I thought that Haruka lives here...but why are you here...?"

Then a woman came out. She also looked familiar to Natsuki...

"T-Tomochika?" Natsuki curiously asked.

"Shinomiya-kun?" she asked. Trying to remember the face of Natsuki...

Natsuki looked at Ittoki and Tomochika's face alternately and said, "Don't tell me...the two of you are married...?"

"Nooo!" Tomochika shouted. "It's not what you think!" she said.

"Tomo! Ittoki! What are y –"

"H-H—Haruka?! You are ALIVE?!" Natsuki and Syo shouted then they looked at Ittoki seriously.

"Mommy! I'm hungry! Why are all of you taking so long?!" Hikaru shouted.

Haruka then turned to Hikaru and carried him. "Yes, Yes... Mommy will go prepare dinner now..."

"Come in..." Tomochika said.

Natsuki and Syo came in and sat on a sofa. They toured the whole living room with their eyes. They were amazed, seeing the room filled with photos. Tomochika made tea for both of them and sat down. She was ready for explaining all what happened to Haruka...ready to answer all the questions they have in mind.

Syo sighed with relief and said,"I'm just glad that Haruka's alive..."

"Eh? You aren't going to ask questions?!" Tomochika asked.

"We want to know but we can't force Haruka to tell us..." Natsuki said.

"Tomo...You can tell them..." Haruka said with a smile.

Tomochika sighed and smiled. She started telling them the whole story of what had happened to Haruka. Natsuki began crying but Hikaru gave him a box of tissue. He hugged Hikaru tightly. Well... Hikaru couldn't hear them anyway; he was listening to some music in his ipod, wearing a headset. Hikaru then removed the headset and looked at Syo and Natsuki...he patted Natsuki's shoulder and hugged the both of them.

"You are my mom's friends, aren't you? Then you are also my friends!" Hikaru said. "Mommy! Did I see them somewhere?!"

"Hmm...Maybe you saw them in one of our album..." she honestly answered. "Hora~ Hikaru, drink your milk... you need to sleep early. "

"Eeeehhh?! Noo... I want to spend more time with them then we'll play together then we'll tell ghost stories then we'll play music then we'll swim then we'll eat mommy's dinner!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru...you still have classes tomorrow. Don't worry you can still play with them next time..." Haruka said.

"But when is next time?"

"Tomorrow, we will definitely come." Syo said. "OK?"

"Hai~ then good night mommy! I love you!" Hikaru said as he kissed Haruka on the lips.

"I also wanted to do that long ago..." Natsuki said then chuckled afterwards.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Life's Game**

**A/N: Reviews please? Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Life's A Game

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile. :) Thank you for all the support and review/comments about Two Special Songs! :D I hope you would enjoy this chapter. Oh! And please excuse me for my wrong grammar and spellings.**

Disclaimer: I do not own UTAPRI :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Life's Game**

**March 12 – Hikaru's Piano Recital**

Haruka's preparing herself and Hikaru for his piano recital. She fixed Hikaru's hair and clothes. He was wearing a blue long sleeves and black pants. It was simple but it looks good in him... she then put a tie on him like how she remembered Ren taught her how to. When she was done fixing her son, she started preparing herself. She doesn't like putting on a make-up but Tomochika keep on insisting to put on some because it'll make her look more beautiful. She put on some powder and slight brush of lipsgloss to show the pinkish color of her lips. She put on formal attire tied her long hair into a bun.

"Hikaru! Make sure you're still good-looking, ok?" Haruka shouted.

"Yes Mom!" he replied...straightening his back as he sits down on a chair before the piano. Stretching his arms and fingers he then placed it on the piano keys and started playing a musical piece.

Haruka stopped by the door and watched her son play beautifully. She can't imagine the future of her son...he is too great for a kid. He really seems like an adult even with how he plays the piano. When Hikaru finished the song, Haruka quickly looked at her watch.

"Hikaru! Hurry! We're gonna be late!" Haruka quickly said.

"EH?! Really?! Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru complained.

"Gomen...Mommy was so amazed at your music that's why I forgot..." Haruka said.

Hikaru chuckled and proudly said, "Like mother like son"

Haruka smiled and they both rode the car immediately. Haruka had fun running with her son...she feels like she was still young as Hikaru. Haruka drives fast and safe so that they wouldn't be late for Hikaru's performance. When they arrived Hikaru quickly ran to the backstage and Haruka entered the auditorium, searching for a nice seat and view for watching her son. She then saw a familiar face waving his hands so high. She looked at her both sides and saw no one...it was her that he was calling. She went near that person and realized that it was Natsuki. The seat beside him was free and it has a great view therefore she had no choice but sit beside him.

"Are you alone? Why are you here?" asked Haruka.

Natsuki chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be a teacher here next month so I wanted to see how great the students are. You? Why are you here?" he asked.

"This is also Hikaru's school..." she answered.

"Really?! Then I'll enjoy being here..." he replied.

20 minutes later, it was finally Hikaru's turn to play the piano. Haruka prepared herself with her camera and focused on the stage.

"Presenting the song, Canon, Nanami Hikaru" the commentator shouted with the whole audience clapping.

Hikaru showed up formally without being nervous. He is used in performing in front of many people. He stopped in the middle of the stage, faced the people and bowed. He searched for his mom and smiled; while Haruka gave him thumbs up...Hikaru then continued walking towards the grand piano. He sat down gently, stretches his fingers and calmly played Canon.

Haruka listened and took a photo of her son. Even though she always hears him play, she couldn't believe that he improves better and better everyday. After his performance, people clap and gave him a standing ovation. People left their seats and students went out of the auditorium but Hikaru stayed. He was about to play the piano once again but a voice startled him.

"I can't believe the genius and amazing, Hikaru, doesn't have a father..." the voice said.

Hikaru stayed silent and didn't mind him and continued to play the piano whole-heartedly. He played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

"So... you show your feelings through playing music huh? What a smart child." the man said. "Not bad for a genius without his parents..." the voice said.

"Thank you..." Hikaru murmured. "May I ask for your name?"

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without saying your name first?" the man chuckled.

"I don't think it's rude to ask for your name since you already know mine...I think I don't need to introduce myself anymore." Hikaru replied and returned a warm smile. He was still playing the piano.

_This child...has the traits of both of his parents...so interesting...his attitude really resembles that playboy...ang that eyes...it is Haruka's..._

"Tokiya... Ichinose Tokiya." He replied.

Hikaru stopped playing and stood up. He smiled and went near Tokiya...he hold his hand and ran outside the auditorium. Tokiya was curious and let him do what he wants. He searched for his mom and approached her.

Haruka was busy talking to Hikaru's teacher and didn't notice him. Hikaru was pulling her dress and kept on bugging her.

"Mommy! This old man said that I'm good at playing piano even though I don't have a father!" Hikaru proudly said.

Suddenly facing Hikaru's side, she was startled when she saw Tokiya's face.

Tokiya was surprised and touched her face. Haruka immediately pulled Hikaru towards her and said goodbye to his teacher. They quickly ran towards the parking lot and rode their car.

"Come on Hikaru...Where did you meet that mister?" she curiously asked.

"He knows me, mommy... He kept on telling me that 'Not bad for a genius without his parents...' then I brought him with me..." Hikaru explained.

Meanwhile... Tokiya was still in shock until Natsuki poked him. Tokiya was about to get his phone but Natsuki stopped him.

"Do you wanna know?" Natsuki asked.

Tokiya remained speechless and let Natsuki lead the way. But first, Natsuki picked up his phone and texted Syo, Ittoki and Tomochika. He asked them to meet in Haruka's house.

Haruka parked her car in front of the house and contacted Ittoki and Tomo.

"Hikaru...Why don't you change your clothes first and rest? " Haruka asked.

"Ok mommy! I'll go down later to eat!" Hikaru excitedly shouted, going upstairs.

Haruka received a text from Ittoki and Tomochika that they are on their way to her house. She was nervous and scared once again. Slowly... they are realizing the truth slowly... First, it was Natsuki and Syo...Now, Tokiya... Who's next? Masato? Ren?

She then heard a doorbell rang and quickly opened the door. It was Ittoki and Tomochika...they quickly walked in the living room. She was about to close the door when a foot stopped it. It was Natsuki together with Tokiya.

Ittoki let them enter and guided Haruka to her bedroom. He told Hikaru to stay with her mom first and left them.

"Ittoki...What's this all about?" Tokiya asked.

Ittoki sighed and said, "Tokiya... please don't tell this to others..."

"I-I thought she's dead..." Tokiya murmured. He then turned to Natsuki. "And you? You didn't even tell us that she is alive!" he shouted.

"Ittoki, Syo, Tomo and I know..." Natsuki murmured.

"What?!" Tokiya shouted. "Then you didn't even dare tell us!"

"Tokiya! Calm down!" Tomochika shouted.

Tokiya shut up and sit straight.

"Listen to us first and try to understand us. Haruka's the victim, ok?" Tomo straight forwardly asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ren left Haruka before she even realizes that she's pregnant with Hikaru." She explained.

"Then why won't you tell Ren and his family?" he asked again.

"Do you think it's so easy to tell them? At least try to understand Haruka's feeling...Ren le – no... He abandoned her. She raised Hikaru all by herself." She explained while seriously looking at Tokiya's eyes.

Neither of the men talked back. They just sat there and fell in silence.

"I'm sorry..."

They were startled when they heard Haruka's voice behind them.

"Hikaru fell asleep...I guessed he was so tired from playing earlier..." she said.

Tomochika moved to let Haruka sit on the sofa. She saw Haruka's hands shaking, biting her lips... She knew exactly what she is feeling... Few hurtful words more would make her cry...

"I'm sorry... I can't let Ren know about my son..." she said.

"What are you planning? Hide him? Until when?" Tokiya curiously asked.

"I won't tell Ren that we have a son...He doesn't need to know anything about him..." she explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you think he still has the right to see him after what he did to me?" Haruka sarcastically asked.

Tokiya once again shut his mouth and fell silent.

"Please do me a favor...just as friends..." she said. "Please keep this secret to others."

"Only you, Syo and Natsuki found out. Masato and Ren don't know yet. We can't let Masato know about this...he might tell him because they're best friends..." Tomo said.

"Fine...but don't expect me to keep this a secret forever."Tokiya answered. "But...I'm glad that Haruka's alive..."

They all smiled and changed their topic. That was when Hikaru showed up... He was wearing his pajamas while yawning and scratching his eyes.

"Mommy..." he whispered.

"Hikaru! Sorry... Did we wake you up?"

He shook his head and when he opened his eyes widely he suddenly blushed knowing that there are a lot of people with his mom. He then realizes that the people with his mom are her friends.

"Come here..." Haruka gently said.

Hikaru approached her and sat on her lap since there is no more space for him to sit down.

"What's wrong, mommy? Why is everybody looking at me?" he curiously asked.

"Look! That uncle with the blue hair... is a new friend, okay? He's also a great musician." Haruka explained. "He's like Uncle Natsuki and Uncle Syo and he is Uncle Ittoki's partner when we were still studying."

Hikaru stood up and excitedly approached Tokiya.

"Is that true?!" he asked Tokiya with his dazzling eyes.

Tokiya lightly nodded and smiled warmly at him.

_Though he looks like his father...his eyes are just like his mother... _he said.

"WOAH! COOL! I gained another cool uncle!" Hikaru excitedly shouted.

"Hikaru! Calm down..." Tomochika said.

"Mommy! Are they all going to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"Umm...No, sorry I can't stay for dinner. I have important things to do later this evening." Tokiya suddenly said.

"EH?!" Hikaru sadly reacted.

"Hikaru, right?" he asked. "I'm sorry but I have to do something important."

"Okay. Mommy, he said he's not going to have dinner here." He sadly reported to Haruka.

"Hikaru!" a deep voice shouted.

Hikaru raised his head and smiled. "Yes, daddy?"

"Daddy?" Tokiya and Natsuki murmured.

"He calls Ittoki daddy because he wants him to be his daddy. He even wants a sibling that's why he always set up Ittoki and Haruka together." Tomo explained. "He grew up having only the three of us."

Hikaru ran up to Ittoki and gave him a surprise hug. Ittoki gave a peck on Hikaru's cheeks then lightly pinched his nose.

"Hikaru, we can't force uncle Tokiya to join us for dinner, okay?"

"Yes. But...will there be a time when we can eat together?" he honestly asked.

"Yes...I believe that there will be a time." Tokiya replied.

"Okay... I'll wait. " Hikaru answered with a warm smile.

Tokiya then stood up and said goodbye to them. When he left, Haruka felt more calm and relaxed. She sits down with her back leaning on the sofa. Hikaru approached her and sat down beside her.

"Mommy... _Daijobudesuka?_"

"Hai... Daijobudesu" she replied, suddenly hugging him.

"Me too!" Natsuki shouted. "Ah! Can I cook for your dinner?" he suddenly asked.

Tomochika and Ittoki looked at each other and through their eyes they know what each other is thinking.

"EH?!"

"I know what you're thinking..." Natsuki said. "I've already improved my cooking skills! I studied culinary you know?"

"Are you sure you want to cook?" Haruka asked. "We can eat outside if you like?"

"It's alright. Hikaru can help me." Natsuki said.

"Really?! I can help?" Hikaru surprisingly asked.

Natsuki nodded. Hikaru then turned his head towards where Haruka is...looking at her with a pair of puppy eyes, asking for her permission to stay in the kitchen to help.

Haruka doesn't let Hikaru help in the kitchen therefore Hikaru doesn't know how to cook even if he's a genius. Though he is interested in cooking, his mom doesn't want him to hold a knife. She's afraid that Hikaru would get hurt and cry.

"Just don't hold any knife, okay?"

Hikaru nodded happily and helped Natsuki in the kitchen. He learned how to cook while Tomochika watches them. It was obvious that Ittoki and Tomochika doesn't trust Natsuki's cooking skills yet. They won't believe that he learned how to cook and taste good foods in just for ...6 or 7 years?

"Finish!" Hikaru shouted.

The three guardians of Hikaru were startled when he shouted. He was jumping as if he won the greatest prize in Master Chef.

"Mommy! Uncle! Auntie! Look!" Hikaru excitedly shouted.

"Wooow!"

"Salad, Roasted Beef, Carbonara, Mango Pudding, Coffee Jelly..."Haruka murmured.

"You really made these?" Tomochika asked.

"Yup!" Hikaru proudly answered.

"Oh! And here are the cookies! I made a Hikaru cookie, Haruka cookie, Tomochika cookie and Ittoki cookie." Natsuki added.

"Time to taste everything, I guess." Ittoki said.

They sat down, said 'Itadakimasu' altogether and started tasting everything on the table.

"It's delicious!" Tomochika commented.

"True..." Ittoki added. "Isn't it because Hikaru is the one who cooked?"

Haruka chuckled and said," Maybe I should let Hikaru cook with me sometimes..."

"Okay... time for the cookies..." Ittoki said.

He was the first one to taste his cookies but then his face changed.

"Maybe some things are unchangeable..." he added. "Anyway...Let's just eat."

After dinner, Ittoki and Tomochika played with Hikaru outside while Natsuki keep on insisting to wash the dishes but Haruka doesn't want him to. Natsuki just sat down the sofa and turned his back to Haruka, watching her wash the dishes.

"Ne...Haruka..."

"Hmm?"

"Is it hard taking care of Hikaru?" he asked.

"No..." she answered.

"How? Why?" he asked again.

"How? Maybe...because even though you have to work hard, have to worry to death, become a gardener or cook or maid...with just one smile and thank you from him the tiredness and hard work is worth it. And maybe because being a parent, you know that someone is depending on you and you know that you have to sacrifice some things to be able to provide things that are needed and wanted by your family."

"Do you regret doing IT with Ren?" he asked.

Haruka chuckled and said, "No...If I didn't do it with Ren then I wouldn't have a son, right? Then I won't be here with you all..."

"What do you mean?" he curiously asked.

"Hikaru was the one who saved me...If I didn't know about Hikaru back then I would've been dead... I loved him too much that's why I thought about dying...and later on I realized that the only mistake about our relationship was me loving him too much that I forgot to love myself..." she honestly answered.

"Haruka...you've really become beautiful...and a great mother." He said, smiling at her warmly.

"Thank you" she replied, returning a warm smile.

"You're all going tomorrow right?"

"Yeah!" a voice shouted.

Tomochika shouted suddenly popping out of the window. She then entered the living room and sat down on a armchair opposite of Natsuki.

"Wait and see! I'll make Haruka beautiful and make all the men out there drop their jaws!" she excitedly declared.

"You're exaggerating again Tomo-chan!" Haruka said.

"Ok, Ok. I'll wait and see. You must really let my jaw drop, alright?" Natsuki said, laughing lightly.

"Are you mocking my talent?!" Tomochika asked.

Natsuki lightly shook his head and laughed harder. They then heard Tomochika's phone rang. She quickly answered it and excused herself. When Tomo and the rest returned inside, Natsuki said goodbye and went home.

"Hikaru!" Haruka shouted.

"Yes mommy?"

"Can you take a bath by yourself or do you want mommy to help you?" she asked.

"Mom! I'm already a big boy!" he shouted.

"Okay, Okay..." Haruka said.

"Hey!"

"Ittoki-kun?"

"I gotta get going... I think the store needs some help." Ittoki said.

"Uhh... Okay..." she said. "Drive safely."

"Yeah..."he replied, blushing. He walked nearer her and said, "Then, see you later." Suddenly gave Haruka a peck on the cheeks and quickly left.

Haruka blushed and without her realizing Hikaru and Tomochika saw that scene.

"We saw that..." Tomochika said while holding Hikaru's hands.

"Yes! Uncle Ittoki's now my dad! He kissed mommy! Yayy!" Hikaru shouted excitedly.

"Hikaru! Dry your hair properly! You may get a cold when you don't dry that properly." Haruka scolded.

Hikaru continued jumping and smiling while on his way upstairs. He was too excited and happy...knowing that finally he has a father.

"So?" Tomochika asked.

"So? What?" Haruka asked.

"Are you going out?"

"No?" Haruka answered.

"What? Then why did he kissed you?" she asked.

"I don't know?"

Tomochika sighed and asked, "Are you even planning to get remarried?"

"Married" Haruka said, correcting Tomochika's sentence. "I'm not married from the beginning anyway...just engaged. And I don't feel like going out with anyone yet but I think I'll give Ittoki a chance."

"Really? Don't go back on your words alright?" Tomochika excitedly shouted. "Finally! My bestfriend's moving on!"

"Hey! I'm not yet moving on completely alright?" Haruka said.

"Yes, Yes. But atleast you're trying to love again..." she said. "I'll go to my room now... You should also sleep..."

"Yea...later." she said. "Goodnight."

"Don't wait for too long, okay? Goodnight." She replied.

"I'm not." She said.

Haruka stayed in the living room and looked through the photo albums of Starrish. Tons of pictures remind her of Ren and their relationship but she ignored it and continued flipping through the pages.

_I miss them...I want to see them... and talk to them all... I want to hear them sing together once again... _

When she closed the photo album, she was startled when she saw Ittoki leaning on the doorframe.

"Gosh! You startled me!" she said.

Ittoki lightly laughed and said, "I'm home"

"Welcome home...What are you doing there?"

"Watching you...And you? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just looking at some photos..." she answered.

Ittoki approached her and sat down beside her. He was staring at her eyes...

"Haruka... I'm going to wait for you until you tell me to stop...I'll work hard and let you realize that I can be a man that'll stay with you every time..." Ittoki sincerely said.

Haruka nodded and stood up. "I'm going to sleep... Goodnight"

Ittoki smiled and said, "Goodnight. See you tomorrow..."

Haruka stopped for a moment and looked back to where Ittoki is and said, "Ittoki-kun..."

"Yea?" he asked.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Stronger**

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? I can improve it if you would like me to. Comment and reviews, please? :) **

**"Sometimes we just have to accept the fact that the person we love doesn't love us back." **


	8. Chapter 8 : Stronger

**A/N: I don't know why but I think my English is improving =)) Hey there guys and gals! I forgot to say sorry for the late updates. I'm really grateful to you all for reading my story. I really hoped you enjoy TSS :) Excuse me again for the wrong grammar and spelling. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own UTAPRI :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stronger **

March 13 – 7:30 AM – Jinguji Residence

Ren doesn't feel like waking up again. It's been two days since he hasn't left his room and eat something, if ever he's going to eat it'll be just a biscuit and water. His mother, who can only persuade him to go out and eat isn't there.

_Why am I even like this? I was the one at fault here and yet why am I so affected?_

He then heard a light knock from his door and with that knock he already knows who that person is.

"Come in..." he said.

A woman entered and with just one glimpse on Ren she knew exactly what the problem is... "I can't believe my son is so childish..."

"When did you come back?" he asked.

"Just now?" she answered and gave Ren a chuckle.

Ren covered his self with his blanket and said, "Okay. What are you doing here?"

"Of course to know why my son is acting like this and to persuade him to go eat breakfast and go to the class reunion later this afternoon." She explained.

"Don't wanna do all that so you can go to your room and rest, mom..." he replied.

"Alright then... I'll call Masato-kun and tell him you won't come to the reunion."

"Mom!" Ren shouted. "Don't do that! He'll kill me for leaving him behind!"

"Then go eat breakfast and go to the party later!" she shouted. "Maybe when you go to the party you'll meet Haruka again..." she said and quickly left his room.

The only thing he hasn't said to his mom yet is that Haruka's not in this world anymore. Ren couldn't do anything when it comes to his mom who's planning everything just for him to go wherever he needs to go. He just loved his mom too much that's why he's always doing what his mom wants. He knows he can trust his mom with whatever problems because he knows she also trust him but he just can't tell her that Haruka's not here anymore.

He stood up, fixed his own bed (because he feels like doing it) and looked at the photo in the picture frame placed on top of his study table. He touched the face of the woman he loves and closed his eyes. He just can't accept the fact that she's dead. He can't even find her grave.

_Are you really mad at me that you won't even let me visit your grave?_

"REN!" his mom shouted from outside.

"Coming!" he shouted.

He sat down and eats breakfast while her mom kept on telling stories about her trip from England and that she was invited by the queen to sing for an event and that she was also invited to eat with the royalties.

"Oh Ren I forgot to ask you... Are you busy after we eat breakfast?" his mom asked.

"I don't think so..." he replied. Though he knows that his mom will ask him to run an errand for her, he just couldn't lie to her. And he doesn't even have a job or anything to do anyway. He wants to go out and breathe fresh air.

"Okay. Can you send these new songs to Ai Company?" she asked.

"Sure." He simply replied.

"You can listen to it! It really sounds good...while I was listening to it earlier it sounded familiar." She said. "Ai Company wants me to listen to it. The one who made those songs only wants a certain person to have it."

"Huh?"

"Well...first, the company wants the song to be judged by someone famous then when it is approved the composer will pick certain singers or artists who is worth singing the song. I think that composer had only chosen 2 people to sing the song she composed. And there was a rumor that she only wants your group to sing those songs." His mom explained.

"Group? What do you mean?" Ren curiously asked.

"Starrish"

Ren had a weird feeling when his mom told him that. "Mom, have you met her?"

"No... She doesn't meet with anyone except the company staffs and director." She answered. "But there were a lot of rumors involving her especially the one that she also graduated from your university and that she had a boyfriend from Starrish."

It's like another arrow hit Ren in the chest. It feels like he knows this person.

"Do you know her name?" he curiously asked again.

"No one from outside the company knows her name except...I think her code name?" his mom explained.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think it goes like...Raku? Riku? Oh! It is Ruka!" she said.

_Ruka? Is it from Haruka? No. It's impossible... but why is it that I feel curious and weird about this?_

"I'm going out now." He said.

"Be careful!" his parents shouted.

_Ai Company... Where is it? I forgot to ask mom about the direction. Why is it that even a company doesn't want to show up to me?_

He stopped his car to ask a question but he was silenced when he saw a whole family having a picnic at a nearby park. He imagined himself and Haruka with their children, playing and eating the foods prepared by Haruka.

_It'll be great if only I never left..._

"Excuse me." Ren said.

"Yes?" a middle-aged woman asked.

"Where can I find 'Ai Company'?" Ren asked.

"Are you half-asleep? It's already behind you. It already has that big sign and yet you couldn't find it?" the middle-aged woman answered.

Ren turned around and felt stupid. He apologized to the woman and excused his self. When he entered, he received an ID and was escorted to the director's office.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jinguji!" the director greeted. "Please sit down."

"Good Afternoon Sir." He greeted.

"Would you like something to drink?" the assistant asked.

"Water is fine." Ren said. "Thank you."

"So...What's the great Jinguji Ren doing here?" the director asked.

"Well, my mother wants me to give you these. It seems like it's all approved. Congratulations."

"Oh really? Thank you." The director replied. "Is there anything else? I get the feeling that you have some questions in mind."

"Alright. May I ask about the one who compose those songs?" he asked. He doesn't want to waste time on this matter... he just want to know whether the composer was the one he loves.

"I'm sorry but we can't give her personal information."

"Just her name is fine." Ren seriously said.

"We don't know her whole name but her code name is Ruka and her first name is Haruka." The director quickly said. He was afraid getting Ren mad.

"That's all. Thank you." Ren said. He left the office after that conversation with no one escorting him to the exit. He passed through some staffs cubicles and accidentally saw pictures with the woman he loves. He then looked at the wall with tons of picture frames.

"Haruka?" he murmured. He then heard some staffs talking about her.

"Hey Jim! Do you know when Haruka-san is coming back?" a lady asked.

"I don't know. I know you miss her but we do also..." the man said.

"Hey! You are all invited to our wedding, you know?" the man jokingly announced.

"Shut up! We all know that red-haired man will be the one she's going to marry!" the ladies shouted then laughed afterwards.

Ren took all his courage to ask who this Haruka is. When a lady near him stopped, he asked her.

"Excuse me. Do you know Haruka?" he curiously asked.

"Ruka-san? Yes." The lady excitedly answered.

"Is she here right now? How does she look like?"

"She isn't here right now. Are you a stalker?" the lady asked.

"No."

"Haruka-san is our mother and guardian angel. She's so beautiful and she takes care of everyone that's why no one in this company doesn't know and love her. Most of the men here, proposed here or tried to pursue her but no one has ever received a 'yes' yet. There was a rumor that her husband left her for another woman and that she has a child but we don't believe it because she looks blooming everytime we see her. Oh, but there is this guy who is always with her and I think they are dating..." she continuously said.

"Do you have a picture of her?" he asked.

The lady nodded and went to get the picture on her cubicle. She show it to Ren... he started shaking and tears fell from his eyes.

"She's pretty, right? Do you want it?" the lady asked.

Ren nodded. He wasn't mistaken. This is the woman she's looking for.

_She's not dead... That's why I couldn't find your grave. _

"I have a whole album. Do you want to see?"

The lady showed him an album filled with Haruka's pictures. There he saw years of how Haruka's doing. The beauty which he misses to see and the love he want to feel once again.

"Can I have this photo?" he asked.

"100 yen each" the lady suddenly said

"Huh?"

"I sell lots of pictures of Haruka-san, this is the pen used by Haruka-san it costs 500 yen and there are more things related to Haruka-san. Oh, and this is our special offer... the replica of the mysterious ring which Haruka-san rarely wears." The lady said.

When Ren saw the ring it was familiar but he wasn't sure whether it was the ring he gave to Haruka. He wasn't sure because it was only a replica. Still, he couldn't believe that she's alive and though he wasn't sure of the ring he is still happy.

When Ren got home, he directly went to his room and carefully placed an album on top of his table. He just wants a picture but he ended up buying the whole album.

"Why did I even buy these pictures?" he asked towards his self.

It was already 4 PM when he decided to go to a parlor so that he can have a new haircut. Afterwards he would go shopping and buy the clothes he would wear for the party later.

Meanwhile...

Haruka was baking some cookies for Hikaru and Kiyo's snack when she saw Hikaru drinking something... She was just curious and she doesn't allow him to drink colas without drinking water first. It is because it is bad for his health.

"Hikaru, what are you drinking?" she curiously asked.

"Tea" he simply replied.

"I thought you hated tea?" she asked again.

Hikaru didn't answered and continue drinking his tea.

"I'll be upstairs...Call me when you're going, okay?" he notified his mom.

"Wait right there young man!" Haruka stopped him from going upstairs. He stopped midway. "And what are you going to do, locking yourself up and hiding something from your mom?" she asked.

"I-I'm not hiding anything..." Hikaru utterly answered.

"You're acting weird...Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.

Hikaru approached her and suddenly hugged her. "Mommy...I'm really alright, see?" Hikaru said. He then ran towards his room and closed the door.

_He's warm...is it because I can feel the heat of the oven? Anyway, I'll cook this first then I'll check him out again later..._

It was exactly 5:25 PM when Haruka finished preparing those two's foods. Now, it's time to prepare herself for the party. She was about to go to her room when suddenly the doorbell rang. She went and opened the door and saw Tomochika carrying a lot of things. Haruka immediately helped her and brought the things in the living room.

"What are all of these? You went shopping again? Didn't we already buy clothes?" Haruka furiously asked.

"Relax..." Tomochika said. "These clothes aren't yours neither are mine... it's all Iku's clothes. I bought it for him. He must look good."

"Why do you have to buy so many?" Haruka curiously asked.

"I don't know what suits him best..." she sadly said. "He must really look good for tonight. I don't want him to feel out of place..." she explained.

"Huh?" Haruka asked.

"He'll be my escort. I know you have an escort and I know your plan for today." Tomochika explained. "Did Ittoki tell you he won't go with us? He's going to use his motorcycle."

"Yeah...I know...So, what are you planning to do now?" she asked.

"What? Look, I promised that I will make you beautiful...that beauty which will make all men drop their jaws and make that stupid Ren regret he left you." Tomo frankly answered.

Haruka felt light. She didn't feel sad or anything heavy in her chest. She wasn't thinking any of their past memories. She felt good and light that she can even fly all over their house.

Haruka let out a light chuckle and said, "Alright then! I'll just take a shower."

Tomochika nodded and while Haruka is still inside the bathroom, she prepared the entire thing she need; Make-up, choices of cocktail dresses and shoes, curlers and hair iron and even clips.

"I should also take a quick shower then I'll go fix myself first." She murmured to herself.

Haruka and Tomochika went out at the same time but different bathrooms. They proceeded to Tomochika's room where the things are located. Haruka helped fix Tomochika first. It was all decided that Haruka will be the last one to be fixed.

The doorbell rang and Hikaru opened it. He saw Iku and Kiyo. He let them enter and let them sit down in the living room. Hikaru went to where Haruka and his aunt are. He knocked and waited for one of them says 'Come in'.

"Hikaru? Is that you? You can come in." his mom said.

"I... Uncle Iku is already here also Kiyo-niichan." He said.

"Hikaru, can you tell Uncle Iku to go to Uncle Ittoki's room and wear a suit that looks best for him." Tomochika said.

Hikaru nodded and went out. He accompanied Iku to Ittoki's room, stayed there and watches him choose a suit.

"Do you have something to say, Hikaru?" asked Iku.

"Uhh... What...should...I...do?" he asked.

"What should you do? What? Are you going to be lonely when we all go out?" he jokingly asked.

"N-no... Nothing. I'm going out first uncle." Hikaru said as he excused his self.

"That was weird..." Iku murmured.

Haruka's phone rang, it was Ittoki calling but she couldn't answer it because Tomochika's fixing her hair. Her phone stopped ringing when Tomo finished her hair.

"Tomo-chan! Can I look at my phone first?" she asked.

"Eh? Sure."

Haruka quickly call back Ittoki and asked what's wrong. Of course she went out of Tomo-chan's room first.

"Ittoki-kun? What's wrong?"

"Uhh...nothing." he replied.

Haruka kept silent, holding her phone nervously. "Is there any problem? It's rare that you are calling me without any reason." She said.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." He said.

Haruka kept silent again but this time she's blushing like a teenager in love.

"And to say 'be careful on your way to Saotome University...'" he added.

"You too... Be careful on your way." Haruka replied.

"Then, see you later." He said.

"Yes. See you later." She replied, blushing.

It was then that Tomochika started calling her name to continue their make over. She quickly went back and let Tomochika put a make-up on her. It was exactly six pm when they finished fixing their selves. Iku waited for them outside, he will be the one driving so that it won't ruin the girls' beauty. When they went out, Hikaru insist that he will be the one that'll take the picture of them. Before they left, Haruka talked to Kiyo about Hikaru.

"Kiyo-kun... here are my number, Ittoki-kun, Tomo-chan and Dr. Iku's phone number. I also prepared dinner and snacks for the both of you. You can sleep here for the night, okay? You can take the guest's room when Hikaru falls asleep. You can do everything you want but be sure to be careful around the kitchen and lock the door. I'll leave everything to you and call us when you need something or if there's something you want to ask." She strictly reminded.

Kiyo nodded and said, "Yes, I will. Please enjoy the party tonight."

Haruka then approached Hikaru and said, "Hikaru, if there is something you need be sure to tell Kiyo-niichan, okay? Be careful and don't give him too much work. Do you want me to take you home something?"

"Okay... Then, can you bring me home some sweets?" he cutely asked.

"Is that all you want?" she asked again.

Hikaru nodded and said, "Be careful there mommy, I love you."

Haruka smiled and also replied an 'I love you' to him. They rode the car but the worry on Haruka's face just couldn't disappear, she felt that there is something wrong but she doesn't know what it is.

It was only a 30 minutes ride. They were the first one to arrive before the other members of Starrish even before Ittoki. Guests arrived slowly. It was all organized and the venue looks like it wasn't the school's main gym. That's Saotome University for you! Before entering the venue, someone will give you a list of the events happening in the party. Luckily, Starrish member, Haruka and Tomochika are all in one table.

"It must be nice having an escort,huh?" Haruka said towards Tomochika.

"I know you're trying to start a conversation because you are too nervous whether that guy is coming or not. And you also have an escort it's just that he's late." She replied.

Haruka let out a light laugh and stayed silent. It was true. She is nervous. Before she wasn't even scared but why is it that now she is nervous and shaking. She then heard familiar voices together. It was Natsuki, Syo and Tokiya together with Ittoki.

"Hey!" Tomochika shouted, catching their attention so that they would know where their table is.

"Oh! There they are." Syo said.

They all sat down. Ittoki sat beside Haruka and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. Are you alright? You look pale. "

"I'm alright. It's just that I feel nervous right now." She nervously said.

Ittoki hold her hand and replied, "Come on! Let's get some drinks. It'll come you down, I think...Even if it's just a little."

The both of them excused their selves among the other members and went to the buffet table to get drinks. It was then that Ren and Masato arrived at the table. They greeted each other but they all felt nervous and awkward suddenly.

"Hey... I had great news to all of you." Ren said.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"I just discovered that Haruka isn't dead. I went to a company earlier and found out that she was working there." Ren said.

The other members looked at each other and knew exactly the same thoughts they have. They all knew that except for Masato and Ren. They don't want to hide anything from the two of them but they don't want to lose Haruka's trust. Everyone was silent but then Tomochika started a conversation.

"Hey guys! This is my fiancé, Mikazuki Iku. He is Har-... a doctor." She said.

Everyone welcomed him like he is one of them. The conversation got too good that they forgot the problem. They didn't notice that Ittoki and Haruka were on their way back to the table. When they got there they all fell in silent.

The looks in Haruka and Ren's eyes...it was like they have seen a ghost or something. It was really awkward. But then Haruka courageously started the conversation.

"We're sorry we're late. Is there something going on? Why is everyone so silent?" she curiously asked. Although Tomochika knows that she's really nervous and kind of scared in the inside.

"No, no. There wasn't. Hey, Tomo-chan! You did a really great job on Haruka! I just dropped my jaw!" Natsuki jokingly said. Everyone laughed except for Ren who was still staring at Haruka.

"Hey! I did a really good job, you know! It was hard making her look like a muse!" Tomochika boasted.

"She's really beautiful, I tell yah!" Syo honestly said while blushing innocently.

"You haven't changed, Syo!" Masato said.

"Oh! That kid before... who was that again? Hikaru? Is he really not yours, Otoya-kun?" Masato asked.

Everyone was once again silent. They couldn't say a thing. They were waiting for him to answer but they were all shock when Haruka spoke for him.

"He's mine." Haruka said.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Honesty Is The Best Policy!**

**A/N: Hoping for your reviews and comment. :) I am not sure whether I can upload Chapter 9 yet 'cause I have things to do. Sorry :( but I will try my best to update it as soon as possible. **


End file.
